We Belong Together
by friandise
Summary: Naley story through high school, college, and everything after. How they fall in love, break each other's hearts, then find each other again. Chapter NINE but it is REALLY chapter EIGHT because apparently I have trouble counting LOL.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue: The Band-Aid Theory: Quick and Painless _**

June 2010

Love doesn't come in a pretty little package. Sometimes love isn't pretty. Opening your heart up to someone also means opening your heart up for heartbreak. And some people aren't prepared or strong enough to deal with heartbreak.

Nathan Scott was one of those people. His parents were anything but model parents, and his upbringing caused him to put walls up, not trust anyone, and definitely not let anyone in.

That all changed in freshman year when he met Haley James. She was assigned to be his tutor. While she helped him bring his grades up, she accomplished so much more than that. She tore down his walls to reveal the "real" Nathan. Past all the bullshit he gave everyone else was an extremely sweet person that only Haley had the pleasure of seeing… and sometimes their mutual best friend Tim Smith.

She was his soul mate and he was fairly certain she was the love of his life. The way Nathan figured it was, life gives you two great loves, a soul mate, and a love of your life, and sometimes, your soul mate is the love of your life.

She was his first love, and he wanted to be her last everything.

As Nathan stood in front of the mirror examining his outfit for what seemed the millionth time, he pondered his relationship with Haley, wondering whether or not all the heartache they both endured was worth it.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to run away.

"Hey man, are you ready?" Tim asked of his best friend Nathan.

"Yah… Um, I just need a few more minutes" Nathan replied, when in reality, he needed a few more lifetimes.

Tim left Nathan to his thoughts and walked back out the door he came from. Nathan took a deep breathe looked at himself in the mirror one more time, and followed Tim out.

As Nathan reached Tim, he noticed Tim seemed a little nervous. Nathan chuckled internally, wasn't he supposed to be the nervous one?

"Look Nate, I don't know how to tell you this, but I figured the good old band-aid route would be best"

Nathan turned to his best friend confused.

"You know," explained Tim "Quick and painless. Anyways, there was some food poisoning from last night and one of the bridesmaid's got sick and had to drop out. Well, you know how she's been with this whole wedding. It's madness I tell you. She wants the same number of groomsmen to bridesmaids, which is really stupid if you ask me…"

"No one asked you, now get on with it, the wedding's started." Nathan replied quickly.

"See, she was a bridesmaid short and she had no one to ask but.." Tim didn't finish his thoughts because Nathan could clearly see the dilemma walking down the aisle in a bridesmaid dress.

"Please tell me I'm hallucinating. Please Tim. Pinch me please." Nathan pleaded.

"Sorry man, I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen" Tim responded sympathetically.

_Love defies all logic. Or maybe it isn't love that defies logic, but life in general. Just because life gives us to these great loves, doesn't mean we end up with them._

At that very moment Haley James was walking down the aisle is a dress made for the bridesmaids. Nathan thought he was going to faint.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question _

With his eyes trained on Haley, Nathan couldn't help but bask in her beauty. Whenever she was around him, everything seemed to disappear, and today was no exception.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same  
Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there _

As everyone's eyes were trained on the bride making her way to the alter, Nathan couldn't stop staring at Haley.

With Peyton in front of Nathan ready to commit her life to his, Nathan stared at Haley in a trance and said "I love you."

Thinking he was expressing his love for her, Peyton responded with, "I love you too".

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come _

It was then that Nathan broke free from his trance and realized one thing.

He was so fucking screwed.

Good? Bad?


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1a: We'll Make It A Threesome_

_October 2002_

_Freshman Year of High School_

"In order to be eligible to play in my gym, for my team all players must maintain at _least_ a C average. Now, I want you to try your best and not just for the minimum." Coach Durham, Whitey as he's known to most of the players, explained to the potential candidates for the upcoming basketball season.

Nathan Scott looked to his best friend, Tim Smith with worry. "TIM! What are we going to do? A 'C' average? We're so screwed."

"Speak for yourself Nate. I got myself a tutor," Tim stated proudly as they made their way from the gym to their lockers.

"Haley James?"

"No, not Haley. She refused to tutor me. Can you believe her? She said that it would be a 'conflict of interest' since we're friends. She doesn't think we'd get any work done, which is probably true. So to make it up to me she recommended someone for me. Gotta love Hales."

"Geez Tim, should I reserve my tux for the wedding?" Nathan joked.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… hysterical! How do you not have your own comedy show?" Tim replied sarcastically. "She's my best friend Nate… well, next to you of course. And besides, I'd rather have her as a friend than a girlfriend."

"Seriously dude, how did _you _two become such good friends anyway?" Nathan asked incredulously. "I go away for one summer and I come back to find the odd couple. I have nothing against Haley, but you two are just so different. It boggles my mind!"

"Funny. We both ended up in the same summer activity and bonded, that's all. No hidden love story."

"You couldn't have been more vague. And what summer activity? You don't do activities other than basketball and the last time I checked Haley was the _least _sporty person in Tree Hill."

It was just Nathan's luck that Haley had been walking past them, and heard the end of their conversation. "You know, if that wasn't true I'd be mildly offended," Haley joked.

"Hey Hales," Tim greeted. "I was just telling Nathan how we met, how I worked my charms on you and made you fall madly in love with me."

"Timothy Gregory Smith, would you please stop spreading such horrible lies!" Haley laughed. "You? Charming? Me making a basket is more believable!"

"Gregory?" Nathan whispered in disbelief after laughing at Haley's statement. Here he thought _he _was Tim's best friend, yet it was news to him Tim's middle name was Gregory.

"You should be grateful that I even talked to you after all the times you stepped on my toes while ba-"

Before Haley could finish, Tim interrupted her. "BASKETBALLING."

Haley looked at Tim confused. _'Basketballing?'_ she thought. _'Poor Tim needs more help than I imagined.' _Haley shook her head sadly at Tim.

Tim gave Haley a confused look, followed by a look that said 'You'd better not say anything or I'll kill you.'

'_Hmm… Tim obviously doesn't want anyone to know he…"basketballs". I could definitely use this to my advantage.'_ Haley gave Tim a smirk and Tim looked a little worried.

All the while, Nathan's eyes shot back and forth from Haley and Tim wondering if they were communicating through their minds.

"I was teaching Haley to play basketball. All summer I tried to teach her, but it was no use. She's just a lost cause." Tim sighed while patting Haley's head. "You're just lucky you're pretty James."

Nathan watched their banter with interest. He could see that even though they were completely different, they were good friends.

"Yes," Haley said through gritted teeth. "Tim tried to teach me to play _ball. _He certainly impressed me with his _dancing_ around the court," Haley said with a smug look on her face.

Tim looked a bit nervous, which didn't go unnoticed by Nathan. Luckily for Tim the bell rang. "Oh, no there's the warning bell. Better get to class Hales. We wouldn't want our class's future valedictorian to be late for class," Tim said and gave her a little shove.

"Oh, before I forget Tim. I'm rearranging and painting my room."

"And…" Tim asked Haley confused.

"_And _I thought you'd want to help me tonight since you left so many _balls _all over my _room," _Haley replied smugly.

'_Well played James… I've taught you well,'_ Tim thought. Just as he was about to agree to helping Haley, he suddenly remember he had another commitment.

"No can do Hales, I'm on rugrat duty tonight."

"Aw, you're babysitting Emily? I miss her." Haley gushed.

"Why don't you come over? I'd never hear the end of it if you didn't. 'Where's Hawey? I want Hawey.' I got to say, I'm a little jealous that _my _little sister likes you more than she likes me."

"Well, everyone who knows us, like me better you. Face it Tim, I rock." Haley laughed.

Tim laughed dryly at Haley then turned to Nathan. "Nate, why don't you come over, too. We could make it a threesome."

At that moment, Whitey Durham stepped out of his office and heard the end of Tim's statement. "Smith, it would be in your best interest to not discuss such personal matters. And for God's sake, treat the lady with respect!" Whitey joked.

"No… I wasn't… It wasn't like that…" Tim blushed while Whitey, Nathan and the rest of the student body in the hall laughed at him.

"Ok, play time's over. Time to get to class," Whitey ordered.

Haley, Tim and Nathan all began walking towards their next classes.

"Nathan, you want to come over?" Tim asked again.

Nathan stared straight ahead, making it seem as though he hadn't heard. After a minute, Nathan responded, "Oh, are you talking to me? I thought it was a two way conversation and I wasn't included."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Tim said apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Nathan." Came from Haley.

"I'm kidding." Nathan laughed. "You two seriously need to lighten up. Yeah, I'll come. But I swear Tim, if you even think of trying to get me into a threesome with you I'll kill you."

Haley and Nathan laughed at Tim while he tried defending himself. "I didn't mean that. I just meant that we could hang out together. You know, the _three _of us… A threesome."

As the word 'threesome' came out of Tim's mouth for the second time in five minutes, Haley and Nathan laughed harder.

"Please, can't we all just be mature. I'm surprised at you Haley. I expected this from Nate, but I never would have thought you would laugh at something so immature. I'm disappointed. Where did the future of America go?" Tim walked away shaking his head at the stunned duo.

Nathan and Haley were broken out of their stupor by the ringing of the bell.

"Did that just happen? Did _Tim_ just call _us _immature? Well, I understand me, but _you?_" Nathan asked.

"He did. Well, we should get to class. See you at Tim's later, Nathan." Haley waved and made her way to her next class.

Nathan watched her leave and couldn't help but realize what Tim saw in her. She really was a great person and Nathan couldn't help but look forward to spending time with Haley James.

Hey everyone, here's the update. I'm calling it chapter 1a because it's a bit short. The next part is already written and just being beta'd by my fantabulous beta! Review it please because I don't know if anyone's reading this or not, and I would like to know what everyone thinks of it. If no one's reading it on here, I'm going to stop posting it here, so just sent me a review letting me know you're reading and hopefully like it. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 1B

Hellllllllllo readers! Here's the newest part, hope you all like it! Just a little note, Peyton and Nathan are at the alter the year they graduate college, the summer they graduate college actually. All of chapter one (parts A and B) was their freshman year of high school. The chapter after this is going to be longer, and it's going to be about tutoring, Dan and Deb's crazy... craziness and it's effect on Nathan, Naley-ness (feelings developing and dating), and some D-RAMA.. dun dun dun... and of course TIM. It's going to be middle freshman year to the middle/end of junior year.

I really hope you all like the Tim-Haley friendship, because he plays an important part in the story. He's the 'Naley' expert. But I'll tell you right now, there was no summer romance between Tim and Haley.

Just please please don't give up on the story. I promise, I won't take too long getting to the wedding. These parts ARE important because you'll understand why Nathan is still very much in love with Haley, but is marrying Peyton (and no, I can tell you right now Peyton's not pregnant).

_**Chapter 1B: Tim won't give it to me because he doesn't have a penis!**_

As Nathan pulled up to his house after school he saw his dad's car parked in the driveway. It was a little after three so Nathan was surprised to see his dad home.

"I knew I should have just gone straight to Tim's," Nathan muttered to himself.

As he walked in the door he noticed his dad still in his suit, which meant one of two things: Dan Scott had just gotten home from work or he was just picking something up and would be going back to work. Nathan silently prayed for the second one.

"Nathan," Dan bellowed as soon as he heard the front door open. "I'm going to be working late tonight, but that doesn't mean you can slack off in your training. I want you to run five miles and work on your free throws. When I get back we'll go out to the court and you can show me your improvement."

Dan didn't wait for a response before he was out the door again.

Nathan dropped his bag in the living room and made his way to the kitchen for something to drink. "My day was great dad. I actually can't train today because I'm going over to Tim's," Nathan said bitterly to himself.

It wasn't long before he started walking towards Tim's house not bothering to take his bike today because it was nice outside.

Twenty minutes later Nathan rang Tim's doorbell. From inside the house he could hear Emily scream, "It's HAWEY! IT'S HAWEY!" This was followed by a distinct order from Tim not to open the door.

When Tim opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Nathan.

"Oh, it's only you. Hi, Nathan." Emily said, a little disappointed.

"Aw," Nathan pouted. "I guess I'll just go home now since Emily doesn't love me anymore"

Emily giggled. "Of course I still love you Nathan! I'm just waiting for Hawey. Timmy didn't tell me _yooou _were coming. Are you here to play with me? Are you going to play dress up with me and have a tea party like Tim does?"

Tim chuckled uneasily. "You know kids… they say the stupidest things. Run along now Emily and I'll tell you when Haley gets here."

"Tea partying and cross dressing Tim?" Nathan laughed. "Are you sure you didn't bring me here to try and get in my pants. I am pretty damn sexy, but you're just not my type. I like boobs."

Tim chuckled. "Trust me, if you had a little sister you'd do anything to keep her happy!"

Nathan nodded in understanding.

"So how'd you get here Nate? Did you walk? My dad could have picked you up. He went to get Haley." Tim asked as they went into the living room.

"I thought you had to baby-sit Emily? Aren't your parents going out?" Nathan asked, confused.

"No, my dad's going to be home. He just has this big presentation due and he needs me to keep Emily out of his hair. And my mom's out… doing, weird girly mom stuff."

"Gotcha."

A couple of minutes later Tim's dad pulled into the driveway. Haley was greeted with a mass of curls in a pink jumper and white t-shirt leaping into her arms.

"Hawey, I missed you. I gots lotsa stuff to tell you. There was a boy in my preschool and he was mean. I was building blocks and then he kicked them down, so I kicked him. Then the teacher came because the stupid boy started to cry and I got in trouble. Then when my mommy came and picked me up I got a time out when I got home."

Haley stood amused with the little girl in her arms. She managed to say all that without taking a single breath. Emily was going to be a handful when she grew up.

"Well, you shouldn't kick people, Em. It's not very nice." Haley tried to reason with the girl.

"I know. But he was a stupid boy. All boys are stupid. Well, except for Timmy, Daddy and Nathan. And then he said I had cooties." Emily paused, tilting her head to the side. "What are cooties Hawey?"

"Okay, munchkin, let's get inside and start playing. Sorry about that Haley. Emily just had a very exciting day," Greg Smith apologized.

"That's alright Mr. Smith. I haven't seen her in awhile and I missed her," Haley gushed.

Mr. Smith took Emily upstairs into her room.

"There's food, snacks, and drinks in the kitchen guys. Help yourself. Tim, I'm going to need you to get Emily down for her nap in about an hour."

"Ok dad. We'll be in the living room if you need anything."

The three made their way to the living room, all plopping down on the couch.

"So… what do you want to do?" Tim asked.

"Doesn't matter to me. As long as I don't have to sit and watch you two play video games, I'm good."

"Ah, shucks Haley. You're just a regular party pooper!" Nathan joked.

"We could watch some TV." Tim suggested.

"Sure," Nathan agreed. "As long as it's nothing girly."

"Which reminds me," Haley remembered. "I'm going to need my 'A Walk To Remember' back Tim. You've had it for longer than I've had it and it's _my_ movie!"

Nathan looked at Tim questioningly, and Tim looked nervous.

"Heh… heh…" Tim started uneasily. "You shouldn't leave your movies here then. Especially your stupid chick flicks."

Nathan laughed as Tim went to retrieve Haley's movies.

"I watched it 15 times," Tim whispered to Haley discreetly as he handed her the movie. "And it made me cry every time."

Haley snickered at Tim. Nathan, who had heard every word Tim said began laughing uncontrollably.

"God Tim! Or should I call you Tanya? I didn't know you were such a softie."

Tim gave Nathan the finger as he went to the kitchen to get some snacks, prompting Nathan to laugh harder.

"So, Haley. Tim told me all about the summer. I'm still shocked. I mean… I just can't imagine Tim doing that!"

"Nice try Scott. No one's stupid enough to fall for that one!" Haley giggled.

"Well, why don't you just tell me what the big summer secret is that Tim doesn't want me to know?" Nathan questioned.

"Because it goes against every rule in the best friend code."

"Fine. Be that way. But I'll find out. Don't you worry, I'll find out." But Nathan wasn't so sure he would find out. They were both so tight lipped about it. He knew there had to be a way to crack one of them.

"So, Tim tells me that you're trying out for the basketball team," Haley said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, well. When you're as good as I am, you can't _not_ try out," Nathan said seriously and then began to laugh at his answer. He looked to Haley and saw that she too was laughing.

Before he could stop himself he began blurting out his situation. "My dad's been pushing me to play basketball ever since I could walk. Don't get me wrong. I like the game, but I just sometimes feel like I'm playing for him and not me."

Haley nodded in understanding.

Nathan wondered why he'd told her that. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable having told her such a personal thing.

Tim decided at that moment to come back with the snack. "Ok, I've got cookies, chips, popcorn, drinks, and every other imaginable junk to stuff our faces with."

"Did you get me some -"

Before Haley could finish, Tim handed her a jar of pickles. "Seriously, Hales. Who do you think I am?"

Haley smiled appreciatively, while Nathan gawked. "Are you sure you two aren't dating? You'll probably end up together like that couple in that show 'Dorky's River'."

"Do you want to take this or should I Tim?" Haley asked.

"One, it's not Dorky's River. It's _Dawson's Creek._ And two, Dawson and Joey aren't going to end up together because she's going to end up with Pacey," Tim stated matter-of-factly.

Tim and Haley crossed their arms and gave Nathan an 'I-can't-believe-you-didn't-know-that' look.

Nathan turned to Haley and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I don't know what sort of witch-craft spell you put him under, but you reverse it right now. This is NOT right. He's a dude! He's not your stand in chick that you can play dress up with and talk about girly things with." He then turned to Tim. "And you." Nathan shook his head. "I don't even know where to begin with you. Are you sure your penis is still there or was it taken away for being the _worst _man ever?!"

Just as Nathan was finished his little tirade, an overactive Emily bounced into the room chanting, "Penis! Penis! Tim has no peeeeeeenis!" then plopped herself onto the couch.

The 'three stooges' gawked at Emily and were then reduced to tears of laughter.

"But seriously Tim, guys watch sports, fart and burp-" Nathan began but was interrupted by Haley.

"And watch the season six premiere of Dawson's Creek on October 2nd."

"Yes," Nathan said, not paying attention to Haley's statement. "Wha- NO. No Dawson's Creek or Dorky's River or whatever fu-" Nathan paused looking at Emily then continued, "_heck_ show has to do with big bodies of water."

"Ok Nate. No more Dawson's Creek," Tim agreed.

Nathan, pleased with Tim decision, plopped down next to Emily and began flipping through the channels.

"Just so we're clear," Tim explained to Haley in a hush voice, "season premiere at your house. Then we're alternating houses for every episode."

Haley nodded while trying to hold her giggle.

Tim and Haley sat down on the couch beside Nathan and Emily. Emily, who looked confusedly at the three innocently asked, "What's a penis?"

Nathan dropped the remote as both boys turned their eyes to Haley, silently begging for her to answer the question.

"Well Em. Um, a penis… is, well. You know boys and girls are different right?" Haley asked a curious Emily. Emily responded with a nod, prompting Haley to continue.

"Um… Well, a penis is something that a boy has that a girl doesn't have."

Emily seemed content with that answer. Nathan picked the remote up and began flipping through the channels again.

After a few seconds, Emily asked another interesting question.

"So Tim got his penis taken away because he's bad?"

Tim dropped his head not knowing whether to laugh or scream at his sister's innocent question while Nathan and Haley laughed.

"I'll take this one Haley." Nathan began. "See Em, Tim, he used to have a penis, but he started to act like a girl so it got taken away."

"This is so wrong." Haley laughed. "Yet soooo funny!"

All three silently wished that would be the end of Emily's questioning. After a few moments Emily remained silent, so they let out a deep breath.

As Nathan passed a commercial filled with bikini clad girls, Tim attempted to regain his manly status.

"Dude, I would so give it to any one of those girls. They're so hot."

Emily's interest once again peaked shocking the three once again with her question. "What do you want to give her Tim?"

Tim looked baffled as he tried to think of something to tell his little sister. He looked to Nathan for help, but Nathan was laughing too hard to form a coherent sentence. He then looked to Haley, silently telling her to tell his sister something.

"Well Em, Tim wants to give her-" Haley paused while looking around the room. She zeroed in on the snacks lined up on the coffee table. "A COOKIE! Um, Tim wants to give her a cookie."

"The boys in my class never want to give it to me." Emily pouted.

"Oh GOD. I'm seriously in hell right now." Tim cried. "Emily, NEVER EVER EVER let ANYONE give it to you. And if they try, you kick them as hard as you can and you run as fast as you can."

"But… but… I got in trouble today for kicking Billy." Emily said, looking a little scared and sad. _'Why doesn't Tim want anyone to give me cookies? Maybe he wants to be the one to give me cookies. Mommy and daddy did say never to take candy from a stranger._

"Cookies, Hales? You couldn't have said cooties or something Emily _doesn't_ like? God, now she wants people to give it to her. What am I going to do?" Tim paced.

Haley was laughing so hard at the situation that she thought she was going to pee, and Nathan had never seen anything more amusing in his life. _'Serves Tim right for trying to keep secrets from me,'_ Nathan thought.

"Well," Emily looked towards Tim, "Can _you _give it to me?"

Tim had never been more horrified, embarrassed and disgusted in his whole life.

"Emily, you listen to me, and you listen good. I cannot… oh, god, I can't believe this is happening… I cannot give it to you. EVER."

Emily looked like she was on the verge of tears at her brother's words. "Is it because you don't have a penis?"

"Oh God," Nathan laughed. "This is the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life."

"No Emily. My penis is fine." Tim angrily stated. "No one will be giving ANYTHING to you. NEVER. Never never never let anyone give it to you alright?!?"

Emily, thinking Tim was mad at her, began to cry. '_No one's going to give me cookies ever again!'_

Emily then ran from the room crying, "DADDY!! TIM WON'T GIVE IT TO ME BECAUSE HE DOESN'T HAVE A PENIS."

"Oh God… I am so fucking dead. Do you see what you two did?! You," he pointed to Nathan, "with your 'no penis' talk. And you," he pointed to Haley "with your cookies. Do you realize that she's like a freaking sponge?! Everything you say, she's going to hear, and repeat. I am so dead. I'm going to kill you two." Tim paced angrily.

Nathan and Haley, not taking Tim's anger seriously, dropped to the floor and rolled in laughter.

"TIM! GET YOUR A- UM.. BEHIND UP HERE STAT!"

"I am so dead. Thank you two, for this. Really." Tim said sarcastically before making his way up to his dad's study.

After Nathan and Haley's laughter died down, Haley took her books out and began working while Nathan continued to flip through channels.

Nathan turned to her. "Is the TV too loud? I can turn it down for you."

"No, it's alright. I'm one of those people that can read a book, sing along to the radio and still understand what I just read," Haley explained, never taking her eyes off her work.

Nathan gawked at her a bit before settling the TV on MTV.

A few minutes later, Tim came back down. "Well, after _carefully _explaining what happened, my dad laughed. He laughed. No big lectures, no 'Tim, you're an idiot'. He laughed. I don't know whether to be happy or scared that I'm going to be punished later."

"Eh, you have to admit. That was damn funny!" Nathan laughed.

"Oh, God Hales, please do not tell me you're doing _homework_."

"For your information _Timmy_, I'm not doing _my _homework. I'm helping correct someone else's."

"Hey, you're a tutor right?" Nathan asked. When Haley nodded her head he continued, "Well, do you know any good tutors that can help me keep a C average?"

Haley thoughts were interrupted by Tim's suggestion.

"Hey, why don't you tutor him Hales? It's not like you guys are really good friends that you'd distract each other, but you're not total strangers that it would be weird. It's perfect!"

Nathan didn't mind the suggestion, but looked worriedly at Haley, wondering if she thought it was a good idea.

After careful deliberation, Haley agreed. "I'll tutor you, on one condition."

"What," Nathan joked, "not to fall in love with you?"

"No, smarty-pants. No slacking or asking me to do your homework for you. I'm here to help you." Haley finished then stuck out her hand.

Nathan shook her hand in agreement. "Deal."

Feedback is grrrrReatly appreciated


	4. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Here's the next chapter. I know I said that it would run through till their junior year, but this chapter was just getting so long already, and I hadn't updated in awhile, so I decided to just post this part already. Hope you like it, and let me know what you think. I'm almost finished with the next chapter so it should be up soon. Thanks!**

_**Chapter 2: Revelations**_

_November 2002_

"So, I looked over your homework," Haley began as Nathan cringed. "No, it's nothing bad. It's actually pretty good. Just remember to proofread and you're all set!"

"Thanks Hales." The nickname didn't go unnoticed by Haley, who turned to Nathan with curious eyes.

"Oh crap… I'm sorry, it's just… I thought. I'm sorry. Oh God, I'll just go crawl down a hole and die now."

"No, no, it's alright. It's just weird… No not weird because I don't want _you_ calling me that, but… just weird, because… I don't know why. It's not weird." Haley paused. "Is there any room in that hole for me?"

Nathan and Haley laughed at their own embarrassment.

"Ok, we're friend,." Haley said. "You can call me whatever you."

"Alright, _Hales_."

Nathan and Haley both smiled at their new found friendship.

"Since we're friends and all and friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other, I was just wondering, what sort of things you like to do in the summer… specifically _last_ summer."

Haley stared at Nathan in amusement and remained quiet.

"So, no chance?"

"Really Nate, your little tricks aren't going to work on me. Heck, they wouldn't work on _anybody._"

Nathan smiled at the nickname. "Way to kill a dream Hales."

"If that's your dream Nathan, you really need help in more than tutoring," Haley mocked.

"Funny." Nathan responded dryly. "Oh, before I forget. Next week I have late basketball practice so I can't make tutoring after school, but I could swing by your house afterwards."

"Yeah sure, just drop by whenever. You know where it is right?"

"No, but I can ask Tim where it is after practice."

They left the tutoring center and saw Tim across the hall. Nathan started to laugh, much to the confusion of Haley.

"What's wrong with you? What's so funny?" Haley asked.

"Watch and learn young grasshopper."

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Tim asked curiously.

"Nothing Tim. Haley was just filling me in on the summer activities and I have to say Tim, I never pegged you for _that _type."

Before Haley could reassure Tim she hadn't said anything to Nathan, he blew up. "YOU TOLD HIM HALEY?!"

"I did -"

"I can't believe you did that. Does the unwritten best friend code not mean _anything _to you? And it's not funny Nathan. I didn't willingly sign up for ballroom dancing. My mom made me."

Tim's confession made Nathan double over in laughter.

"Dude, you _ballroom danced?_"

"YOU SAID YOU KNEW!" Tim shrieked.

"I didn't tell him Tim." Haley giggled. "You did."

Tim stormed off in a huff, leaving the two laughing at his retreat.

"And that my friend, is how it's done." Nathan gloated.

"Well played Nathan."

_December 2002_

"So Nate, how's the tutoring going?" Tim asked.

"Really good actually," Nathan answered, surprised. "I mean, I knew that Haley was freakishly smart and all, but I didn't think that she could help _me, _you know?"

"Yah, well, that's our little Hales. She doesn't like to fail. Plus, she's freakishly smart." Tim laughed.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being an ass and ragging on you about your friendship with Haley before. She's great and easy to get along with."

'_Hmm…' _Tim thought. _ 'He seems to like he, and I think she likes him. Time for a little intervention.'_

"Tim, do NOT try and play matchmaker please. She's my tutor, that's all. And we're friends."

Tim took his English book out of his locker and turned to his friend. "Ok fine. I won't do anything matchmaker-y."

"Good."

When they finished gathering their books for their next class, Nathan couldn't help, but feel anxious to see Haley in their next class. _'Fucking Tim and putting his stupid ideas in my head. You're just confusing your friendship for more. That's it.'_

As they walked into their English class, they noticed Haley already in her seat reading a book.

"Aw, if it isn't our little bookworm," Tim mocked.

"Nathan," Haley began, never taking her eyes from her book. "It seems a stray dog followed you to school today. Run along little doggy before I call the pound."

"NOT cool Hales. You know how I feel about dogs."

"How could I forget?" Haley asked, turning to Nathan. "We were walking home one day and the cutest, tiniest, _friendliest_ puppy started running towards us barking happily. Anyways Tim freaked, pushed me towards the dog and ran off screaming like his life was in danger."

Nathan began hysterically laughing at the picture Haley painted.

"You know Haley if I were you I would stop with the stories. I have a few of my own that I _know_ you don't want getting out," Tim playfully threatened.

"Bring it." Haley challenged.

"Oh, it's already been broughten," Tim responded, complete with hand on hip and wagging pointer finger, making Haley and Nathan laugh.

Tim and Haley then turned their confused eyes on Nathan.

"What? It's alright if Tim watches chick flicks, but it's the end of the world if I do?" Nathan questioned. "Besides, _Not Another Teen Movie_ is not a chick flick. It's a comedy."

"Sure Nate," Tim mocked. "Just admit you're a closet chick flicker."

"Whatever, ballerina," Nathan retorted.

"Hey! It was ballroom dancing Nathan. Two totally different things. Get it right."

"BOYS! Stop with the masculinity jokes. As far as I'm concerned, you're both pretty much even on the girly scale."

The teacher entered the classroom, forcing Nathan and Tim to take their seats. Nathan had trouble concentrating, which wasn't unusual. The unusual thing was that he couldn't stop thinking about Haley James.

As class ended Nathan, Haley and Tim all made their way to Tim and Nathan's lockers.

"It sucks that my locker's all the way on the other side of the school and your lockers are together." Haley complained.

"Well, you could always marry me and become a Smith," Tim suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh Tim. You know if we ever got married you'd become a James."

"She got you there buddy." Nathan laughed.

"Or she could marry _you_ and become a Scott," Tim suggested.

Nathan and Haley laughed uneasily and both glared at Tim. Much to their relief the bell rang signaling the beginning of class.

"I've got to go. I still have to get to my locker. See you later guys."

Tim and Nathan were left staring at a retreating Haley.

"I'm going to kill you Tim. What the hell was that?" Nathan asked Tim angrily.

"What was what? I thought you guys were _friends_. Can't friends joke around with each other?"

"I am telling you right now to stop it."

"Are you going crazy Nathan? I'm not doing anything. I was joking around. You know, friends joke around."

"No Tim, what you're doing is trying to get Haley and I together. I'm going to tell you right now, it's not going to happen. She's smart… and kind… and patient… and beautiful… and perfect…" Nathan finished in a whisper.

Tim smirked as Nathan collected his thoughts.

"Do not say it Tim," Nathan warned as he walked off to his next class.

_January 2003_

"Where do you think you're going?" Dan asked Nathan.

"I've got a tutoring session in a couple of minutes. I've got to leave now or I'm going to be late."

"Tutoring? Get one thing straight _son_, the only thing you are good for is basketball."

"Shut up dad."

"No Nathan. It's time you realized it and worked to your potential. I kept my mouth shut when you didn't make varsity, because I thought you would have excelled in junior varsity. But you proved me wrong. You couldn't even make it to the finals Nathan. All you have going for you is basketball and you managed to fuck that up big time. You think Whitey's going to put you on varsity now? After you didn't even make it to the finals?" Dan taunted.

"I'm leaving now," Nathan gritted out.

Dan roughly grabbed Nathan's arm. "No you're not. I gave up my life, my _career_ and any chance I had at my dreams because of you so the least you can do is obey me."

Nathan jerked himself free of Dan's grasp.

"The school's season might be over, but that doesn't mean that you can start slacking off." Dan lectured. "You need to work twice as hard to try and redeem that sorry excuse you called a season. I'll meet you on the court."

After hours of training with Dan, Nathan finally made it to Haley's. He was exhausted both mentally and physically, but he desperately needed an excuse to get out of his house.

Haley answered the door in surprise.

"Hey Nate," Haley greeted confused.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I just had stuff that I had to do."

"Oh, that's ok. Come on in. We can work in the kitchen."

As they reached the kitchen, Haley realized that she didn't have her books with her. She excused herself to grab her books in her room.

"Ok, so I was thinking that we should start on math, since you've been having the most trouble with it lately."

Haley waited for a response from Nathan, but received none. Haley snapped Nathan out of his trance by calling his name.

"Where'd you go just now?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little tired. I had a long day. What did you say?" Nathan asked.

"I was thinking that we should start with math, since you've been having the most problems with it. You've been improving a bit with the other subjects, which is great!" Haley encouraged.

"Yeah, math sounds good," Nathan said, distracted.

"Ok. Well, how about you start by doing the problems on…." Haley trailed off.

Once again, Nathan wasn't paying attention. It didn't annoy Haley, she was more concerned. Nathan wasn't usually this distracted and he usually was on time for their tutoring sessions.

"Nathan?" Haley called out.

"Yeah?" Nathan snapped out of his daze.

"The problems? Page 236?"

"Right. Ok. Oh shit, I forgot my book," Nathan said sheepishly.

"Well, you seem a bit distracted today. Why don't we just put it off until tomorrow or something?" Haley suggested.

Truthfully, Nathan didn't want to leave. He had no where else to go and he really didn't want to be anywhere else. He couldn't deal with his parents, specifically his dad, and Tim's good intentions made Nathan feel smothered.

"No, I think that we should just continue the tutoring. Could I borrow your book?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Haley said uneasily. She wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not. Nathan was obviously distracted and Haley wasn't sure they would make any progress.

Haley handed Nathan her book and decided to work on her own homework while Nathan worked.

As Nathan tried concentrating on his the first problem, his mind kept wandering back to his father's words to him as they were training.

'_You need to work harder at basketball Nathan because you'll never be good enough for anything else. Basketball is all you have going for you. Basketball… Not good enough… ruined life… Stupid… Waste of time… You'll never be good enough."_

Nathan was snapped out of his thoughts by Haley calling his name.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine Haley. Just a little tired."

"Well, we can do this another time Nathan. It's alright," Haley said.

"I told you I was fine Haley. I can do it," Nathan said a bit angrily.

"Ok Nathan, if you say so."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked angrily. He didn't give Haley a chance to respond before he went on with his rant.

"Poor perfect Haley stuck tutoring stupid Nathan."

"That's not what I said!"

"No, you didn't say it, but you meant it didn't you?" Nathan snapped. "I'm sorry that we can't all be like Princess Haley in her magical world."

"Hey!" Haley declared. "What is wrong with you? Why are you attacking me?"

"I'm just saying what you're thinking Haley. I'm sorry that we can't all be smart like you or perfect like you. I have bad days, get off my back." Nathan knew he was being irrational in his attack towards Haley. He didn't mean to attack Haley, but he was filled with so much rage from his father, and she was just there.

"You know what Nathan? I didn't ask you to come over. _You _came over. I didn't ask you to stay, I told you to go home. So don't sit there and act like I'm attacking you. You have no right to say those things about me because you don't know the first thing about me or my life. I think you should leave now."

Nathan put his coat on and stomped to the door.

"Something's obviously bothering you. If you want to talk about it I'm here, but I'm not going to let you use me as your punching bag. I'm your tutor and I'm your friend, but I don't want to be either if you're just going to attack m,." Haley said.

"Whatever," Nathan responded and angrily walked out of the door.

_February 2003_

"Haley, I feel like my parents are divorced and I have to jump from one parent to the other," Tim whined as he sat next to Haley for lunch.

"Hey! I'm not the one who was a jerk for no reason and hasn't apologized. I don't even want an apology. I just want an explanation."

"Can't you just both sit at the same table and pretend to be happy? For me?" Tim pleaded.

"No. And no one asked you to choose Tim. That was all you. Besides, I think you should hang out with Nathan. You were his friend first and it's obvious he needs a friend."

"But what about you? I don't want you sitting all by yourself."

"Tim, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Haley motioned for Tim to come closer. "I did have, gasp, friends before you. I know, I know, hard to believe that I had a life before you huh?"

"I know you have friends, but you don't hang out with them, or sit with them at lunch."

"Well, did it ever occur to you that I don't want to hang out with them or eat lunch with them? For your information I like to eat alone."

"No one likes to eat alone Hales."

"I do," Haley insisted.

"Nathan doesn't need me to eat lunch with him. He's got the basketball team and his little groupies, lead by Rachel," Tim said, a little disgusted.

It was no secret that Rachel had a thing for Nathan. It was actually more than a thing. Rachel wanted Nathan and she was determined to get him. She dropped not so subtle hints whenever he was around and constantly flirted. Nathan never usually encouraged Rachel, but today it seemed like he was flirting back.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be there either. What is Nathan doing anyways? I thought he hated Rachel?" Haley questioned.

"He did… I think. Whatever. Nathan's been acting weird."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't want to be friends anymore. Then I don't care what he does. He can catch something from disease infested Rachel for all I care."

"Whoa Haley, retract the claws. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous."

"Well it's a good think you don't know any better isn't it? I am not jealous of that whore. It's just Nathan. He's so different when he's around certain people. With us, he's normal and real… or at least I hope it's the real Nathan. When he's around the basketball team and his groupies, he tries to act all macho and like he's better than everyone else. I can't stand that. Choose a side and stick with it. Be a jerk or be a human being."

"He's just dealing with the politics of high school Hales. It was bound to happen. He skyrocketed in fame when he joined the basketball team," Tim joked.

"Whatever. I'm so sick all that. If he wants to be a jerk, then he can be a jerk. I'm not going lose sleep over his bullshit."

With that said, Haley walked off to her locker to prepare for her next class.

A few weeks flew by and Nathan and Haley grew further and further apart. Tim tried to divide his time between the two, but Nathan made it easier to choose a side. Nathan went out of his way to avoid both Haley and Tim. He knew he was being irrational, but he just couldn't bring himself to apologize to Haley.

Haley and Tim decided to leave Nathan alone. Well, it was more of Haley's idea. Tim tried and tried to get Nathan to talk to Haley, but Nathan wouldn't budge.

After school, Haley was asked to report to the tutoring center. As she walked in, she saw the principle and the head of the tutoring center.

"Ms. Hall, Principal Green. You wanted to see me?" Haley greeted.

"Haley, we called you here to talk about Nathan Scott. We know you are tutoring him or at least were tutoring him and he wasn't assigned to you." Ms. Hall said.

"Oh, I didn't know that we had to be assigned tutees. I'm not tutoring him anymore and I'll remember that for next time," Haley said, a little confused. She thought she could tutor anyone.

"Oh no Haley, you have it all wrong. You can tutor anyone you want. We just noticed that Nathan's grades have been slipping and we were going to assign you as his tutor. We understand that he might have told you he only needed to be tutored during the basketball season, but the players need to keep an overall C average throughout the year. So would you be willing to tutor him?" Principal Green asked.

'_It's not whether or not I want to tutor him, it's whether he wants me to tutor him.' _Haley thought.

"Um, I'm not sure if I could. I mean, I have a lot of students. Would it be ok to assign him to someone else?"

"We could Haley, but Coach Durham specifically asked for the best to tutor Nathan. Coach wants to put Nathan on varsity next year, but he needs to get his grades up first. But if your schedule is too full, we can assign him to someone else."

Haley thought about this for a second. She knew how much Nathan really wanted varsity and even though they weren't talking at the moment, she wanted Nathan to be happy. _'Maybe he'll start talking to me again.'_

"Sure Principal Green, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much Haley."

With that said Principal Green left the tutoring center. Haley still had mixed feelings about tutoring Nathan again. She wondered whether or not he would be cooperative, or if he would give her a hard time. She decided to go tell Nathan right away that she was assigned as his tutor.

"Ms. Hall if that was all, I need to go find Nathan and tell him about the tutoring."

"Yes dear, that was all. I will see you tomorrow. If you feel like you have too many students just tell me and I can assign some to other tutors."

"Thanks Ms. Hall, but I think I'll be ok. See you tomorrow."

Haley left the tutoring center in search of Nathan. She walked to his locker and he wasn't there. Since school had ended a good 15 minutes ago, Haley decided to go to Nathan's house and see if he was there.

When Nathan got home, he was a bit surprised to find his mom passed out on the lawn so early in the day. Deb usually played to role of the loving mother and wife during the day, but let loose at night, drinking and taking pain killers. Nathan chose to ignore the fact that his mom had a problem. In the beginning Nathan blamed a lot of Dan's behavior on Deb, but after awhile he understood her need to take drugs and drink. Dan blamed them both for 'ruining' his life, never letting them forget it. For some reason Deb still loved Dan and hoped that they would eventually become the loving couple Tree Hill knew them as.

_There's a lot you don't know. _

_And there's a lot I can't tell._

_Would you think I'm crazy_

_If you knew me that well?_

Nathan walked up to Deb, looked around to see if the neighbors were watching and shook her.

"Mom, you have to get up and get in the house," Nathan coaxed.

"Nathan sweetie, is that you?" Deb asked in a drug induced slur.

"Yeah mom, it's me. We have to get you inside. It's three in the afternoon."

"Oh my sweet, sweet boy. You always take such good care of me. I love you Nathan." Deb said euphorically.

_Cause there's a lot you don't know_

_But you say you won't go and I'd like to believe you._

"I love you too mom," Nathan said happily. He lived for the moments when one of his parents, usually Deb, showed some feeling other than hatred and disdain towards him.

"I do love you Nathan, I do. But I can't help but wonder what my life would have been like if I had taken Dan's advice and had an abortion. Maybe Dan and I would be happy."

_But I know there's no one left to save me._

_(I am the only one.)_

_There's no one left to save me._

_(I am the only one.)_

_There's no one left to save me._

Nathan fought back tears. No matter how much Dan and Deb hurt him with their 'what ifs' Nathan still loved them. He loved them so much and hoped that one day they would love him unconditionally, like parents should.

_Is it all in my head_

_Or somehow is it truth?_

_Is it something I said?_

_I can offer no proof._

"Mom, come on. We have to go inside now," Nathan said shakily. As hard as he fought tears began to slip down his face.

_Cause there's a lot you don't know_

_But you say you won't go and I'd like to believe you._

_But I know there's no one left to save me._

_(I am the only one.)_

_There's no one left to save me._

_(I am the only one.)_

_There's no one left to save me._

As Nathan picked his mom up off the lawn, he noticed a figure standing on the sidewalk. He turned to the person and realized that it was Haley standing there, tears uncontrollably streaming down her face. Nathan hung his head in shame and continued his task of trying to get his mother inside the house.

"Nathan -" Haley whispered sympathetically.

"Now you know," Nathan said brokenly before closing the door on Haley.

_Yeah there's a lot you don't know _

_But you say you won't go and I'd like to believe you._

_And I know but you say you won't go _

_And I'd like to believe you._

_But I know there's no one left to save me._

_(I am the only one.)_

_There's no one left to save me._

_(I am the only one.)_

_There's no one left to save me._


	5. Chapter 3 Let Me In

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. I know that everyone's getting impatient wanting to know what really happens with Nathan and Peyton but the beginning chapters are really important in understanding where Nathan and Haley are coming from, why they aren't together but still love each other very much. So, here's the new chapter, hope you like. Let me know what you think.**

_**Chapter 3: Let Me In**_

Haley stood on the sidewalk silently weeping and wishing that Nathan would come out of his house. When it seemed obvious that he wasn't going to come back, Haley slowly walked away. She didn't consciously know where she was going, but her feet led her to Tim's house.

She rang the doorbell and was greeted by Mr. Smith. "Haley, what's wrong sweetie?" he asked concerned.

"Is… is Tim here?" Haley asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I'll get him for you."

Haley stepped inside the house and stood, waiting for Tim. She heard Tim's frantic footsteps descending down the stairs. She was so busy trying to not break down in tears that she didn't realize Tim was leading her to sit on the couch.

"Haley…is everything ok?" Tim asked, scared.

"He's… he's so hurt. She's so mean Tim… why does she… why…" Haley wanted to hurt Deb like she hurt Nathan.

"So you know…?" Tim questioned.

"You've known and you haven't done anything?! WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANYTHING TIM?!" Haley screamed.

"I tried. Believe me I've tried. He doesn't want help. He wants to pretend it doesn't happen so I stopped bringing it up. He's my best friend Haley and it kills me that his parents are jerks. But I can't do anything," Tim said sadly.

"Why? Why is she so mean to him, Tim?" Haley asked dejectedly.

"It's not just her Haley. Dan's ten times worse than Deb is." Tim hung his head. He was probably the only one in Tree Hill that knew of the Scott situation.

"What?" Haley asked, disbelievingly. She couldn't believe that Dan treated Nathan _worse_ than Deb had.

"He… he sets impossible basketball standards for Nathan. He constantly puts him down, telling Nathan that he's not good enough. That he'll never be good enough and that his life was ruined when Nathan was born."

"But… but… they seem so happy. One big happy family," Haley said more to herself than to Tim.

"They have to. He's the freaking mayor Haley. How do you think Tree Hill would react if they knew what a monster Dan Scott really was?"

"Well, they should know!!"

"You can't tell anyone! Think about it. If Tree Hill knew the real Dan Scott they would replace him as a mayor and who would Dan take his anger out on? Nathan."

"Well, we can go to the police or something." Haley considered.

"No, Dan would just deny it and Nathan would be too scared to back us up. And since Dan and Deb don't beat Nathan, it would be our word against theirs. Don't you think I've thought all of this through? I've thought of every possible thing to help and went to Nathan with them, and he snapped at me. He told me to just leave it alone. So that's what I did."

"We can't just leave it alone Tim. We have to do something."

"I know that Haley. They're his parents, Haley and he loves them. He loves them so much Haley. After all the crap they put him through, he loves them."

"But he shouldn't. They don't deserve him or his love."

"We only have three and a half years left in high school. Nathan's REALLY good at basketball, so good that I'm positive that colleges are going to be throwing full scholarships at him. That means that he won't need Dan or Deb for anything. Just three and a half more years."

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" Haley asked.

"He's my best friend Hales. I care about him."

"So what do we do now? Do we confront him? Do we try and get him to talk about it?"

"There's nothing we can do. Nathan's going to pretend that nothing happened. He knows you know now so he probably figured that you came to talk to me about it. He's going to try and avoid it, try and pretend that nothing's happened and I think that we should just let him."

Before Haley could protest, Tim continued, "I tried to talk to him about it and he stopped talking to me for a couple of months. Who knows what he would do if we double teamed him…"

"I can't just ignore this Tim. Don't ask me to do that," Haley pleaded.

"I'm not telling you to ignore it. Just… just let him come to you. Don't push him."

"I've got to go Tim. I'll see you at school."

"No Haley. You can't do anything. Just leave it alone. Please." Tim was practically on his knees begging, but she had already made up her mind. She was going to go try and talk to Nathan.

Haley left Tim's house and walked towards Nathan's. She wasn't sure how to approach him, with the subject, but the ten minute walk gave her time to think.

She reached the Scott house and took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell.

"Hey Haley," Nathan greeted casually.

"Hey Nathan. Listen, about what happened-"

Nathan interrupted Haley before she could finish. "Nothing happened. My mom slipped and fell on the lawn and I was helping her up. What do you think happened?" Nathan insisted.

"Nathan, I don't care about keeping up your family's appearance. I'm talking about what your mom said to you. Are you alright?" Haley asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'll tell you this once Haley," Nathan began with venom in his voice. "_You_ don't know shit about me or my family, so don't act like you know or even give a fuck about what's going on. Butt out."

"I just want to know if you're ok."

"And I want you to leave me the fuck alone. Forget about what you _thought _you saw here today. Why don't you run to your little boyfriend and discuss it? Isn't that what you were doing before you came here?" Nathan asked.

"Listen, Nathan, we're just worried about you. We want to help."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR GODDAMN HELP DID I?! Nothing happened, so get the fuck out of here before I call the cops."

"And what are you going to tell them Nathan? That your friend was worried about you because your parents are mentally abusing you? Because that's what they're doing Nathan. It might not be physical abuse, but it is _still_ abuse!" Haley challenged.

Nathan's eyes flashed with anger as he spoke to Haley. "You don't know the first thing about my life Haley. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. I don't want or need your help. Go ahead. Tell anyone you want what you think happened. No one's going to believe you. My father's the fucking Mayor of this town? He could _ruin_ your family in a heartbeat so I'd be careful what you do Haley," Nathan threatened. "Now get the fuck off my property. You're not welcome here." Nathan slammed the door and stormed up to his room.

Haley dejectedly walked back to Tim's. She couldn't understand what Nathan was thinking. Why would he defend his parents?

"WHAT DID YOU DO HALEY?!" Tim screamed. "I told you not to go over there. You just couldn't leave it alone could you? God, you might have just made things worse."

Haley remained stoic. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help."

"I'm not mad Haley. It's just...We can't push him. He needs to come to us when he's ready."

"But can't we tell someone? Your parents! We could tell them!" Haley suggested.

"HALEY! Have you been listening to a word I've said? Anything we do WILL make things worse for Nathan. And he won't back us up on this. It will be our word against theirs. Just leave it alone," Tim pleaded again.

"I can't just leave it alone Tim! I want to-" Haley couldn't finish her sentence. _'Help him? Be there for him? **Love**_ _him?_' She thought. She wanted to do it all and more. More importantly, she wanted to save him.

"Three years Haley. It's just three more years. Please, that's all I'm asking. Three years."

Haley nodded her head. She knew they should do something more, but she didn't want to push Nathan away even further. After her last stunt, she wasn't sure he would talk to her again. But she was determined to help Nathan with his grades, helping get him onto the varsity, eventually helping him get out of this town and away from his parents. She would do whatever it took to get him out from under his parents.

_Two Weeks Later_

"What are you doing Haley?" Tim questioned as he and Haley approached Nathan after school.

"Look Tim, the reason I was at Nathan's house that day was because Principal Green asked me to tutor Nathan. Coach Durham wants to put Nathan on varsity next year, but he won't be able to because Nathan's GPA isn't high enough. I'd pass him off to another tutor, but I want to tutor him."

"God Haley, not this again. I just got him to start talking to me again. I told you not to push him." Tim warned.

"I'm not going to push him. Nathan doesn't need to know that Principal Green _asked_ me to tutor him. I'll just tell him I was forced to tutor him. That way, I can still be a part of his life. I just need to know he's ok."

"Fine, but when this all blows up in your face you're all by yourself ok?"

"Whatever. Now scram. I'm going in. Wish me luck."

Haley walked up to Nathan and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he didn't, she figured she would have to be the bigger person.

"Hey."

"Hello Haley. Come to make some more crazy accusations? I can assure you right now, Mr. Whitman wasn't verbally abusing me. He was just talking to me," Nathan commented.

"Look, I'd really like it if you could stop being an ass for a couple of minutes. Ms. Hall asked me to start tutoring you again. I just wanted to tell you."

"I don't need a tutor thanks. And if I did, you'd be the last person I'd want tutoring me."

"It's not your choice to make. Coach wants your grades up, you _need_ a tutor," Haley insisted.

"Well, I'll find someone else then." Nathan concluded.

"No can do. Coach specifically requested Ms. Hall assign me. So when are you free?" Haley asked, hoping Nathan wouldn't question anything further.

"Fine. I've got to get home and train, but I guess after school most days. I'm not sure right now. I'll get back to you." Nathan left in a hurry, leaving Haley standing there triumphantly. It wasn't much, but at least they would be spending time together and talking.

The next day at school Nathan approached Haley.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday's after school in the tutoring center. No talking about personal things, no talking period unless it's school related got it?" Nathan demanded.

Haley almost didn't agree, but the look on Nathan's face told her that he would try and find another tutor unless she cooperated. If this was all he was going to give her then she would take it.

"Ok."

"I'll see you in the tutoring center later. Goodbye." With that said Nathan was gone.

Haley was excited. She knew it was a matter of time before her and Nathan's friendship would be renewed.

After school Nathan stood outside the tutoring center watching Haley for a minute. In his heart he knew that Haley meant well, but he didn't want her knowing everything. So if being an ass to her meant she would leave him alone that was what he was willing to do. Even if it ended up hurting him in the process.

"Nathan, you're here."

"Yup," he responded. "Let's get started. We only have an hour and a half. I have important things to do today."

Haley set some problems in front of Nathan and started on her own work.

_I've been watching you and all you do_

_For quite some time_

_Knowing all the ins and outs of you_

_Should have known what was on your mind_

From time to time, Haley caught herself staring at Nathan. She just wished they could go back to the way they were.

"You know it's impolite to stare right?" Nathan asked.

_'Crap! He caught me.'_ "I wasn't staring Nathan. I was just seeing if you were working."

"Whatever," he said.

_But all the world is spinning round and round_

_Inside my head tonight_

_I will fall into the darkness_

_And I fear I will never see the light_

For weeks Haley tutored Nathan and received the exact same treatment as the first session. She was getting a little annoyed with Nathan's attitude towards her and had decided to call him out on it.

Nathan walked into the tutoring center feeling a lot better. He and Tim were slowly building their friendship again. He missed hanging out with Haley… and Tim. He was also getting a little fed up with hanging out with the cheerleaders and the jocks. Another reason he was so happy was because he got an 89 on his math test and couldn't wait to show Haley.

_So let me in_

_All that I wanted from you_

_Was something you'd never do_

_So let me in_

"Listen, before you say anything let me get this out." Haley nodded, signaling Nathan to continue.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you these past few da- weeks. You didn't deserve it. But I'm not going to apologize for what happened before. It happened, I'm not going to talk about it so, let's just move on alright?" Nathan asked.

"Ok." Haley agreed reluctantly.

"Alright then. Let's just forget about the past month and just start over. Friends?" Nathan asked stretching his hand out to her.

"Friends." Haley said, shaking his hand.

"So, I have a surprise for you!" Nathan said excitedly. He pulled his math test out of his bag and handed it to Haley.

"89?!" Haley screamed as she jumped into his arms.

_Oh please tonight_

_Don't let this end_

_Tonight_

_I'll fall_

Nathan caught her with ease and spun her around. He basked in their contact, willing it not to end. Haley looked down at Nathan as he slowed down with the spinning and caught Nathan's eye.

Nathan set Haley down and coughed in embarrassment. Haley looked everywhere but Nathan's eye.

"Um.. I mean... That's great! You did really great," Haley congratulated.

_Through the light the darkness seems to be_

_So very strong_

_How does one alone against the world_

_Find the strength to carry on_

"Um... Thanks." Nathan blushed. He wasn't used to encouragement and it made him feel good. He was proud of what he accomplished, and he was glad he was able to share that moment with Haley.

_What happened to the way we used to love_

_It seemed as though life had just begun_

_But now that love has come and gone to fade away_

_Like the setting son_

"So, since you did _phenomenal_ on that test, I think we should go celebrate," Haley suggested.

"Sure! I guess we can skip a tutoring session," Nathan joked.

_Cuz you won't let me in_

_All that I wanted from you_

_Was something you'd never do_

From then on, their friendship had slowly rebuilt. Tim was glad they were all friends again, but noticed the little looks they would give each other when the other wasn't looking. He knew it was a matter of time before they admitted their feelings to each other, but Tim being the impatient person he was decided to take it upon himself to see to it that Nathan and Haley got together.

_So let me in_

_Oh please tonight_

_Don't let this end_

_Tonight_

_April 2003_

"So Nathan," Tim began, sitting down for lunch. "I know it's been a couple of months since we rescued you from the evil clutches of the Whore-asaurus, also known as Rachel. I gotta ask, have you been properly treated for all STDs you might have gotten by being in her presence?"

"Funny, Tim. You guys, she's not so bad... I mean, when she's not flirting with me, she's actually pretty nice."

"Yeah, to _you_. To the rest of us, she's a mega bitch!" Haley exclaimed.

"Sorry I brought her up. I really don't want to talk about her, especially during lunch," Tim said.

Haley's mind wandered while Nathan and Tim talked about "manly" things. She thought about how everything changed since the beginning of the year. She thought about how she, Tim and Nathan formed an odd friendship.

_It was all that I wanted from you_

_It was something you never knew_

_Let me in_

But she mostly thought about Nathan and how he became such a big part of her life in such a short time. She thought about all the times they spent together, sometimes studying, mostly goofing off. She thought about how he made her laugh and smile. She thought about those rare moments when he would smile, genuinely smile, and how that made her smile.

_But not tonight_

_For this is the end_

As she though about all this, a realization struck her. _'I like Nathan Scott!'_

_Tonight_

_I fall_

**Anyone get the Roswell reference? LOL**

_Song: Save Ferris - Let Me In_


	6. Chapter 4: Operation Naley Commences

**Biiiiig thanks to the readers... Biiiiger thanks to the reviewers (naleysocute23, goober396, naleyluv, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, formerflautist, harroc83, chelle2911, SLUVER15, aqualeo2425, Duckygirl, naley23lover101, MissAlyson, honey23, SluttyDeb, Eshumaa, mistydm, theSunffaluffigus) Sooooooooooo sorry if I forgot anyone... just let me know and I'll give you a cookie... in the form of answering ONE question, as long as it's NOT Do Peyton and Nathan get married. HAH **

Big thanks to my beta because she rocks )

**_Chapter 4: Operation Naley Commences_**

"I loves me some summer," Tim exclaimed as he walked out of his last final of the year.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence. Are you sure you got a 2.5 average?" Haley questioned.

"Hell yeah baby. After I studied my ass off for those finals I probably made a 3.0! Look, here comes Nate."

"Hey Nate, how's it going?" Haley asked. Nathan had stressed himself out about finals, but Haley believed in him. She knew he was going to do great.

"I'm alright. Just happy that school's over with and summer's here!" Nathan said excitedly. He and Haley had spent a lot of time together the past month studying for finals. Everyday, he learned something new about her. Whether it was how smooth and shiny her hair was or how the ends curled slightly. How much lighter and longer it got since the beginning of the year, how she muttered to herself when she was trying to solve a difficult problem, how she crinkled her brow when she got an answer wrong, how her eyes lit up when _he_ solved a difficult problem and how she softly sang to herself when she was checking his work

Nathan thought she sounded like an angel when she sang, but knew she was embarrassed about her voice. Tim told him that he complimented her voice one day and she immediately stopped singing and blushed, mumbling something about being tone deaf. Nathan never wanted her to stop singing so he pretended not to notice.

"So, what's on the agenda for today guys?" Tim asked, breaking Nathan out of his reverie. "Because we can't _not_ do something! This year marks a milestone!"

"And what would that be Tim, you actually passing all of your classes?" Nathan joked. Tim's intelligence was an ongoing joke between the three of them and Tim was never offended by it.

"Whatever Nathan. I do believe that I beat you by... half a point in the GPA race?" Tim mocked.

"It doesn't count Tim. I didn't have a tutor for like half a semester," Nathan reasoned.

"Fine. We'll have a battle of the wits next year. Prepare to eat my super intelligent dust Scott," Tim challenged.

"You're on Tim. You do realize that you stand no chance considering I have to number one tutor in our class right?" Nathan smirked.

Tim thought about what Nathan said for a minute. "Well, then she'll have to tutor both of us to level out the playing field then."

As Haley heard this, she stepped into the conversation. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I only said I would tutor Nathan _this year_. No one said anything about next year."

"Aw, come on Haley. You know how badly I do without you. Just look at what happened... when... that thing happened." Nathan pouted, his voice trailing off towards the end of his sentence.

Nathan's parental situation was still a sore subject for everyone. Nathan never wanted to talk about it, while Tim and Haley respected his decision, even though they never forgot about it. Haley was willing to wait for Nathan to be ready to talk about it, but with the way things were going lately she was beginning to wonder if he would ever be ready.

"Fine, I'll tutor you both next year, but can I just say that this is a big colossal mistake?" Haley asked.

"Sure. You can say whatever you want tutor." Tim grinned.

"Ok, school is officially over, yet here we are talking about next year. Is it just me, or is something seriously wrong with this picture?" Nathan questioned.

"You're right. Let's get out of this place." Tim said.

The three friends made their way out the school doors. As they reached outside, Nathan and Tim decided to be courteous and walk Haley home. Tim and Nathan lived in the same area while Haley lived in the opposite direction.

"So, anyone decided what we're going to do today?" Tim asked again in an attempt to put his 'Naley' plan, as he referred to it, in motion.

"I don't know. It's up to you guys," Haley said while Nathan just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, how about we go to dinner and a movie?" Tim brilliantly asked. Little did they know that Tim had already promised his parents he would baby-sit Emily. Actually, he'd practically begged his parents to go out so he could baby-sit Emily, but no one needed to know that.

"Sounds good," Haley agreed. "What time should we meet up?"

"How about you guys come over to my house around six?" Tim suggested.

"Sure." Haley said as they reached her house. "Well, this is my stop. I'll see you both later."

"Wait!" Tim called before she reached her door. "Um... Nathan why don't you get Haley then just come to my house?"

"No, Tim. I live in the opposite direction. It would be stupid for him to come get me then go to your house," Haley said.

"No, it's fine. I'll come get you," Nathan agreed.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked. She didn't want to put Nathan out.

"No problem Hales," Nathan reassured. To be honest, Nathan was glad to do it. Anything so that he could spend more time alone with Haley.

"Great!" Tim said. "Operation Naley has commenced," he whispered under his breath.

Nathan and Haley turned towards Tim both sporting looks of confusion.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Um... I said... operation _nooooot_ Haley... but left out the OTH..." Tim said slowly contemplating each word. "But what I meant to say was... operation not... _leaving_ Haley alone... because... you know with so many psychos around who knows..." He trailed off.

"Oh, well would you look at the time, gotta run. I promised I'd play with Emily when I got home. Gotta go, see you later," Tim said quickly before running off, leaving a bewildered Nathan and Haley.

"Your best friend is weird," Nathan said to Haley.

"Hey, he was your best friend first," Haley countered.

There was awkward silence between the two, neither knowing what to say. They had never been alone before. Well, they had been alone, but it was always due to tutoring.

"So, I'll see you later...?" Nathan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, um... see you then," Haley said, lingering in her doorway.

"Ok. So before six…?" Nathan asked again.

"I think we've established that already." Haley smiled.

"Um... yeah... just... you know, making sure," Nathan stuttered. "So, I'm just going to go now."

"And I'm going to go." Haley pointed into her house. "In here... because it's my house."

"Ok. And I'll be going over there." Nathan pointed the towards the street. "To my house. Well, not _there_, there. But in that general area... where my house is..." he trailed off.

"See you later Nathan." Haley chuckled. She was glad she wasn't the only one embarrassed.

"Later alligator," Nathan said, then instantly regretted it. "Oh God," he whispered to himself, shutting his eyes hoping he hadn't said that out loud. He needed to get out of there.

"Bye Nathan," Haley said, shutting the door behind her. She could feel his embarrassment and decided to make it easier on him by leaving first.

"Later alligator?" Nathan whispered to himself as he left Haley's house. "Why don't I just tattoo 'I LOVE HALEY' on my forehead?"

Nathan paused for a minute. _'Whoa... where'd that come from?'_ he thought. _'As a friend... yeah... that's what I meant... as a friend.'_

When Nathan got home he was relieved to find that neither of his parents were home. He wasn't up to dealing with them today.

He ran up to his room to dump his school stuff. Nathan glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 3:30. _'Two and a half more hours.' _Nathan thought. He looked around his room for a distraction to pass the time. Usually he would work on his homework after school, but since the year was over he had nothing to do.

'_3:31' _Nathan read as he glanced at the clock. _'Wow. Time just **flies** when you're having fun.'_

'_Ok. So it takes about 20 minutes to get to Haley's from here. It takes about 10 minutes to get to Tim's from Haley's. So that means I should leave here around 5:30 if I want to make it on time. That means I'll have to shower around 4:50 if I want to make it out of here by 5:30.'_

"What should I wear?" Nathan questioned out loud. He walked to his closet and looked through his clothes. _'Dinner and a movie? So that's casual clothes. Jeans and a shirt.' _Nathan decided. _'Now what shirt?'_

It was finally time for Nathan to leave and he had never been more anxious than he had been at that moment.

'_Dude, slow down. What are you hurrying for?' _He thought to himself. Nathan knew it wasn't a date, but for some reason his heart was racing and he was really excited about tonight. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a date.

As Nathan neared Haley's, he was having a problem calming his nerves down and had to keep mentally chanting, _'This is not date.'_

He reached Haley's house and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He didn't have to wait long before Haley's dad opened the door.

"H...hi Mr. James." Nathan said in a small voice. For some reason, he had always cowered in the presence of Mr. James even though Mr. James had been nothing, but nice to him since the first time they'd met.

"Nathan, fancy seeing you here," Jimmy James joked. "Are you here to see Haley?"

"Um...we're going out," Nathan said. "I mean... we're going out... with Tim, all together. In public."

Jimmy smiled at the jittery boy in front of him. He liked Nathan, he really did. But he also had fun scaring the boy.

"That's good because I would hate for my daughter to be alone any place with a boy," Jimmy threatened jokingly.

Nathan was literally sweating bullets. "No, we're going with Tim. We're going to a movie, but we could just skip it because it might be too dark in there. Yeah, I think we should skip the movie," he said hoping to please Mr. James.

"That's a good idea Nathan. Who knows what could happen in the dark." Jimmy felt a bit bad for scaring Nathan, but it was just so fun that he didn't want to stop.

"Yes sir," Nathan agreed. "I don't like dark places either." _'I don't like dark places? God you're an idiot.'_

"I'll just go get Haley so you can be on your way. By the way, where is Tim?" Jimmy asked, hoping to scare Nathan even more.

'_Crap. I'm never going to be allowed near Haley again.' _"He's... he…"

Before he could finish Haley came down the stairs. "Dad, leave Nathan alone."

As Nathan caught sight of Haley he took a deep breath. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and a knee length jean skirt paired with white flip-flops. Her hair, which was left down, looked silky and smooth, making Nathan want to run his fingers through it. Even in the simplest of outfits Haley managed to leave Nathan breathless.

"Wow," Nathan whispered causing Haley to blush and Jimmy to mockingly glare in Nathan's direction.

"You look beautiful Haley-bop," Jimmy complimented. He trusted his daughter and he trusted Nathan. It was endearing for him to see a young boy so smitten with his little girl, but the father in him was cautious of this budding relationship. He hoped that they would both continue to be ignorant to the other's feelings. One could only hope.

"Um... you... you look nice," Nathan stammered. He didn't want to tell her she looked great even though that's what he thought, because he was scared Mr. James was going to lock Haley up and throw away the key. Nathan decided that saying she looked nice was taking the safe route.

"Sweetie, the kids are leaving," Jimmy called out to his wife Lydia.

Lydia appeared out of the kitchen smiling. "Haley-bop, you look wonderful. Nathan, handsome as ever," Lydia gushed causing Nathan to blush.

"Thank you Mrs. James," Nathan thanked courteously.

"What have I told you about that Mrs. James business Nathan?" Lydia scolded playfully. "It's Lydia."

"Ok," Nathan conceded.

"Well, you two should get going. Have a nice date," Lydia said.

"It's not a date," Nathan and Haley both reassured quickly.

Haley laughed nervously. "Well, we're going to go. Bye mom, dad."

Nathan said goodbye and they were out the door.

"A date Lydia?" Jimmy questioned.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you can't see that they like each other."

"They're kids!" Jimmy said, frustrated.

"Yes and I believe that you were a kid before too. And I believe that my father didn't like you either," Lydia argued.

"That's different. We were 17. They're only 15."

"Leave them alone, I think it's cute. First love, it's precious. It's like looking in a mirror don't you think?" Lydia questioned.

Lydia and Jimmy were a fairy tale romance. After a whirlwind romance starting at 17, they'd married after college despite the disapproval of both their parents. Now 20 years later they had never been happier.

"Yeah, yeah... But if they start dating I'm buying a shot gun."

"So..." Nathan began nervously. "How's your summer going?" _'How's your summer going? Stupid stupid stupid.' _

"Well, considering it's only been about a couple of hours good I guess," Haley responded.

Neither knew what to talk about on the way to Tim's so they both just remained quiet the 10 minutes it took to get to Tim's.

After what seemed an eternity, they reached Tim's and rang the doorbell. A disheveled looking Tim opened the door.

"Hey guys, you're early."

"Yeah, is that ok?" Haley asked.

"Actually, yeah, I'm glad you guys are here. My parents decided at the last minute to go out and celebrate… something. Anyways, I got stuck babysitting Emily so I can't go," Tim said, faking sincerity.

"Oh," Nathan said disappointed. Truth be told, he was looking forward to spending time with Haley.

"Hey, we can hang out with you while you baby sit Em!" Haley offered.

"NO!" Tim replied quickly. "Um… Emily's being fussy and doesn't want anyone to… to… take away from her Tim time! You know… because I've been so busy with school that I haven't spent much time with her."

"Ok. Well, I guess we can hang out tomorrow then," Nathan suggested.

"Well… yeah, but why don't you two just go to dinner and the movie? No reason why we all have to stay home tonight," Tim said.

Before Nathan and Haley could respond, they heard Emily shouting from upstairs.

"Who's at the door, Timmy? Is it Nathan and Haley? You said they were busy and couldn't play with me today!! Let them in!"

"Well, you two have to leave right now bye," Tim rushed as he shoved Nathan and Haley out the door.

"So, do you want to go get something to eat?" Haley asked.

"Sure."

The walk to the restaurant was filled once again with an awkward silence. Haley, fed up with the tension, decided to break the ice.

"Ok, we're friends right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said tentatively.

"So why is this so awkward?"

"Oh thank God. I thought I was the only one who thought this was awkward," Nathan said in relief. "Well, technically, we've never had a real conversation. I mean, we've been alone and talked, but sentence structuring, geometry problems, and events in history don't make really good conversation."

"You're right!" Haley cried. "I don't know anything about you, and you don't know anything about me!! So why don't we get to know each other during dinner?"

"That sounds great."

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated fairly quickly. It wasn't a fancy restaurant so they were dressed appropriately.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress asked as she seated the two.

"I'll have a raspberry iced tea," Haley said.

"And I'll have a root beer."

"Ok, well I'll be right back with your drinks."

"Raspberry iced tea?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"Yes, raspberry iced tea. I don't know how many times I've ordered iced tea and it was actual iced tea… no sugar!" Haley gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of tea in general." Nathan said.

"Noted, so do you know what you're going to order?" Haley asked.

"I think I'm going to get a burger with fries, but the chicken sounds good too. What about you?"

"Mmm, Mushroom Melt ¼ lb burger with extra pickles with fries and a BIG side of Mac and cheese. And then some dessert later," Haley answered, putting the menu down. "I love Mac and cheese. If they had an entrée size I would DEFINITELY order it… on the side of my meal."

"Whoa Hales, you sure you have enough space to put all that away?" Nathan mocked.

"You calling me skinny Scott? I'll have you know that I could eat all that and then some," Haley stated proudly.

"Yes, I'm calling you skinny. And I'm also calling your bluff. Haley, you have like no meat on you. Where the hell are you supposed to put all that food?"

"Oh, a challenge. Fine, why don't we order the same thing and dessert afterwards? Then we'll see who can eat the most," Haley suggested.

"You're on."

When the waitress came back with their drink orders Nathan ordered for both of them.

"Ok so what's your favorite color?" Haley asked.

"Blue. Why?" Nathan replied, confused.

"Well, since we're getting to know each other I decided to start with the easy questions first. You looked like a person who likes blue," Haley mocked.

"What's your favorite color then?"

"Green."

"Green?" Nathan asked. "I would have pegged you for a purple sort of girl."

"Why, because of my shirt?" Haley's gaze wandered to her shirt.

"No. Because purple is a girly color, but not really. It's not as popular or flashy as pink because it doesn't have to be. It's simple, yet elegant and beautiful."

Haley blushed at Nathan's description of purple, hoping he was thinking that of her.

"But um… Green's a good color, a solid color." Nathan coughed, embarrassed. "Um... favorite food?"

"Mm. Mac and cheese. I really like pickles, but that's not really a food it's a condiment. You?"

"Lasagna. Meat, sauce, cheese and noodles, simple but delicious," Nathan said licking his lips.

Back and forth Nathan and Haley learned about each other's favorites until their food arrived.

"Look, the food's here. I'm starving," Haley told Nathan.

After they finished their food Haley browsed through the dessert menu. "I can't decide between the chocolate cake with strawberries, the cheesecake or the brownie with ice cream," Haley pondered aloud.

"God I think I'm going to vomit." Nathan groaned.

"See, your problem was you ate like we were racing. You finished your food in like five minutes! You have to take your time and chew. That way you can eat waaaaay more," Haley explained. "I could probably eat all three, but I shouldn't. I think I'll go with the cheesecake. What about you Nate?"

"If I eat anymore I think I might blow up."

"Lightweight," Haley mocked. Haley motioned for the waitress to come over and ordered her food as Nathan sat in his chair with a pained look on his face.

"Just keep breathing Nate. And stop drinking your root beer. It's just going to fill you up even more," Haley scolded.

"But it tastes so good," Nathan whined.

The waitress returned with Haley's dessert and their bill. Haley happily ate her cheesecake as Nathan sat, still in pain.

"So do you still want to go see a movie?" Haley asked as they left the restaurant.

"No, I don't think I should be sitting down right now. I need to walk it off."

"Alright, we could take a walk downtown. It's nice outside."

"So, what do you dream of being?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Well, I really just want to play basketball. I know you're probably thinking that it's not a way to make a living or anything-"

"I think that millions of dollars a year is a pretty good way to make a living Nate," Haley expressed, interrupting Nathan.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

"Besides, I've seen you play and I may not know much about touchdowns or goals, but you're really good. _Really_ good," Haley encouraged.

"Thanks Hales." Nathan smiled because even though she didn't know that touchdowns were football and goals were for soccer and hockey, she still believed that he was good.

_I never knew just what a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything_

_Without a single word_

"So when you become a big basketball superstar, you're not going to forget about little old me are you?" Haley asked, smiling up at Nathan.

"No, I could never forget you. How could I forget the person who tutored me in high school, making me eligible to play on the team? Which led scouts to recruit me for basketball scholarships to Duke, which led me to be the number one draft pick after college?" Nathan envisioned.

Haley smiled at Nathan.

"Good old Hannah Jones." Nathan sighed.

Haley gasped in mock outrage and punched his arm.

_Cuz there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

"Not funny Nathan. But seriously, you're really good at basketball and you're not so bad at the school stuff either."

"No, _you're_ not so bad at teaching me the school stuff," Nathan corrected.

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

"Give yourself some credit Nathan. I didn't do your work for you. I was just a guide in the right direction. We all need a little guidance now and then," Haley said, shrugging her shoulder a little.

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

"You never stop tutoring do you?"

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind_

_A second that you touch your lips to mine_

_I'd like to stop the clock make time stand still_

_Cuz baby this is just the way I always want to feel_

"I'll always be there to help you Nate. But with the way things are going I don't think you're going to need me too much veeery soon. You're smart Nate. Don't forget that. And don't let anyone tell you any different."

'_I'll always need you Haley_,_' _Nathan thought wistfully.

_Cuz there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

"Where'd you go Nate?" Haley questioned.

"Huh?" Nathan said as he broke out of his trance like state. "Nowhere, just thinking. What about you? What are your dreams?"

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

"Um, I want to be a journalist," Haley said quietly.

"Hales…" Nathan warned.

"Fine, um. It's stupid," Haley declared silently. "I want to sing."

_I don't know how or why_

_I feel different in your eyes_

_All I know is it happens every time_

"It's not stupid," Nathan whispered. At that moment all he wanted to do was make Haley smile the way she just smiled when she revealed her secret. "Do you know how to play the piano?"

"Yeah…" Haley said hesitantly.

_Cuz there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

_It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece_

"OK, come on." Nathan grabbed her hand and dragged her to his family's beach house.

"What are we doing here Nathan?" Haley asked as they walked through the door.

"This is my family's beach house."

"Whoa whoa whoa… not that kind of girl Nathan," Haley said, partly joking and partly serious.

"Funny Hales. No, look over there." Nathan pointed to the corner of the living room where they had a baby grand piano sitting, collecting dust.

_You make me believe that there's nothing_

_In this world I can't be_

"Nathan I can't-"

"You said you could play the piano. And you said that you wanted to sing and look at that, a piano!" Nathan declared cheerfully.

"I can't. I've never sung in front of anyone," Haley cried as she attempted to get out of singing.

"There's a first for everything Hales. Close your eyes and pretend I'm not here. Or you can just look at me," Nathan suggested.

"I have to look at the keys sometimes," Haley whispered.

"Do whatever makes you comfortable."

Haley sat down on the piano bench and took a deep breath. She shakily began singing and playing Elsewhere by Sarah McLachlan.

Nathan smiled at Haley. She became totally focused on the keys in front of her and singing the song that her voice came out strong. Nathan thought she sounded beautiful. He didn't recognize the song because he didn't listen to that type of music, but he wanted to hear more.

Towards the end of the song Haley turned her head to Nathan without interrupting her performance and caught him staring. She stumbled a little, but finished the song never breaking eye contact with Nathan.

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way_

_You look at me_

"You're beautiful," Nathan whispered as Haley finished. "Um… I mean, that song was beautiful… and you sang it… beautiful… ly"

"Thanks." Haley blushed, dropping her head in embarrassment.

They both sat there for a moment, just relishing in each other's company. Neither knew what to say, but were both comfortable in the silence.

"Nathan-"

"Haley-"

They glanced at each other then laughed to cover the discomfort.

"Ladies first."

"Ok. Nathan tonight was-"

Before Haley could finish her thoughts they heard keys jingling coming from the front door.

"Who do you think it is? A robber? Oh my gosh, what if someone's coming to rob you and we're here and he kills us?!" Haley whispered frantically.

"I doubt a robber would use the front door Hales." Nathan chuckled. "I think it might be my dad. We have to get out of here. He'd blow a gasket if he found us." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and headed for the back door, leading to the beach.

They walked along the beach soaking in the romantic setting. The sun was still up, but it obvious that it would be setting in the next couple of hours. The sky turned the most beautiful color; a mixture of oranges, yellows, reds and some purples.

There were not a lot of people on the beach, which Nathan was grateful for. Unbeknownst to them, they were still holding hands and sometime between when they left the beach house and were walking along the beach, their fingers entwined.

Nathan's mind was going into overdrive. Here he was, stuck. On one hand, he had Haley James friend extraordinaire. She was someone he could depend on, whose friendship he valued so much. On the other hand he had Haley James, the most beautiful person he'd ever met and the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"It's so beautiful out." Haley admired the setting, unaware that they were still holding hands.

"Yeah, it is" Nathan agreed. "Listen, Hales, I have to tell you something and just… I just need to get this out."

"Ok."

"Haley, these past few months have been so great. You tutored me, believed in me, became such a good friend to me… my best friend actually. What I'm trying to say is, Haley, I-"

Before Nathan could finish, they were interrupted by Tim's parents.

"NATHAN! HALEY! IS THAT YOU?" Mrs. Smith called out.

"Hello you two, lovely night out," Mr. Smith greeted.

"Oh, Mr. Smith, congratulations on… I'm not actually sure what I'm congratulating you on, but Tim said that you two were out celebrating?" Haley said questioningly.

"No, we're not celebrating! Tim practically begged us to go out tonight. I think that he wanted to spend time with Emily," Mr. Smith informed.

"Oh really?" Nathan gritted.

"Oh no, are we interrupting anything?" Mrs. Smith asked. "Greg, they're on a date and we just ruined it! We're sorry kids. This is so sweet, I guess Tim was right about you two!"

"WHAT?!" Nathan and Haley screamed.

"We'll just be going. Have a nice night. Don't worry, our lips are sealed."

Nathan and Haley were left stunned.

"Why would they think we were on a date?" Haley pondered aloud.

"Um, Hales, I think this might have something to do with it," Nathan answered as he raised their hands.

Nathan frowned as Haley quickly removed her hand from his. '_She obviously doesn't feel the same. At least I didn't say anything.'_

"Um, sorry about that," Haley apologized.

"It's alright. I think I should get you home now."

"Ok," Haley whispered dejectedly. She didn't want the night to end, but Nathan obviously did and she wasn't going to argue.

The walk back to Haley's house went a little too quickly for the both of them. They were in their own little world thinking about the night.

Haley was having conflicting feelings about Nathan. In her mind Nathan only thought of her as a friend and she wasn't willing to risk that friendship for some stupid high school crush she had on him.

Nathan was having similar thoughts. When Haley quickly took her hand back he'd viewed it as a rejection.

"So, this was fun," Nathan said breaking the silence as they reached Haley's front door.

"Yeah."

"Ok, so see you around?"

"Sure."

As Nathan turned around to leave, Haley stopped him. "Wait!"

Nathan turned around looking expectantly at Haley.

Haley took a deep breath. "I like you."

"I should hope so. I mean we are friends," Nathan pointed out, not wanting to be presumptuous.

'_Geez. **Friends?** That's like the death card'_ Haley thought sarcastically. _'No turning back now.'_

"Well, yeah, as friends…but maybe more than friends."

"Maybe… or for sure?" Nathan prodded.

"For sure. I mean, I know it's really sudden, but we've been spending a lot of time together and I guess it just happened. I didn't know you before, but then we started hanging out and I realized that you're nice… and sweet. I understand if you don't feel the same way and I probably just ruined our friendship. You know who's fault this is? Tim's! I'm going to _kill_ him. 'Oh Haley, you should tutor him-'"

Haley's ramblings were interrupted by Nathan's lips crashing over hers. Haley's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly melted into the kiss.

"Wow," Haley whispered as Nathan's hands cupped her cheeks when their kiss broke.

"I for sure like you too," Nathan whispered back as he leaned his forehead against her's.

"So… what does this mean?" Haley wondered aloud.

"I guess this means… that we're more than friends?"

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If you want to be my girlfriend."

"I want to be your girlfriend," Haley said smiling.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." Nathan smiled back then quickly added, "And I want to be your boyfriend."

"So… I guess this mean this was our semi-sorta-kinda-but-not-really first date?" Haley drawled out.

"I guess." Nathan chuckled as he leaned in for another kiss.

"You do realize who's doing this all is right?" Nathan asked after their second kiss.

"Tim's?"

"Yes. He set us up! You heard what his parent's told us. And he told us that Emily didn't want us there, but she did! Oh he's going to pay," Nathan plotted.

"Nathan is that really necessary? I mean if we didn't like each other I'd be all for a little payback, but… I mean we kinda owe him right?"

"Yes… but I wanna pay him back. Now you're either with me or against me. What's it going to be James?"

"God… you're not one of those bossy guys? Because I'm telling you right now if you are, I'm going to rethink this relationship," Haley mocked.

"Ha… Ha… So what's it going to be? Are you going to help me get back at Tim for meddling?"

"Sure," Haley agreed, laughing.

"I have the perfect plan" Nathan revealed. "We make him think that you like him. It'll freak him out. He thinks of you as a little sister. It'll be awesome."

"You're mean!" Haley cried. "So what? We make him think it the whole summer?"

"No… just for a couple of days."

"Alright boyfriend. So, I'm pretty excited about the summer how about you?" Haley asked as they lingered outside her front door.

"I guess. I mean, no one special to share it with." Nathan joked.

"Well, then EX-boyfriend, I'm going inside now." Haley turned toward her door, but was stopped by Nathan's arms encircling her waist.

"Not so fast Hales. We're going to have a great summer," Nathan reassured, kissing her forehead.

"Good, but Tim and I are going to be ballroom dancing again. Hey, why don't you take it too?" Haley suggested with a snicker.

The mention of summer activities hit Nathan like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck," he whispered. "I forgot that my dad signed me up for basketball camp. I leave in a couple of days."

"How long?" Haley asked.

"The whole summer," Nathan said regretfully. He finally had the girl he wanted and he was going to be leaving her for a couple of months.

"Oh," Haley said, disappointed. She was looking forward to spending the summer with Nathan. "But it's just a couple of months right? I mean, you're going to be back. It's not like you're going to be gone forever?" Haley said hopefully.

"Yeah I guess. Are you still going to be here though?"

"I'm not moving Nathan."

"No, I mean is girlfriend Haley James still going to be here… or is friend Haley James going to be here?"

"A couple of months isn't going to change my mind Nathan, I promise."

"Ok. Sorry Hales, I forgot about camp. Just say the word though and I won't go."

"Nathan, I'm not going to tell you not to go. You love basketball and from what Tim tells me this is intense basketball training that really helps with your skills. If it brings you closer to your dreams then go for it. I'm not going to stop you, but I will support you."

Nathan smiled at Haley. _'God she's perfect.'_

"So, this plan of ours to screw with Tim needs a name," Haley said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why does it need a name?"

"Because every covert operation has a name."

"We're not the FBI or CIA Hales. And this isn't a covert operation… actually I guess it is. But it doesn't need a name."

"Please?" Haley begged.

"Fine." Nathan thought for a moment. "What about operation Dim?"

"Dim?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, operation Destroy Tim. Dim for short. We can't go around saying operation Destroy Tim now can we?"

"Operation Dim it is," Haley agreed.

They stood there facing each other for a few moments before the porch lights started turning off and on.

"I guess I should head in. My dad's flickering the lights, signaling that he wants me inside."

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good," Haley said as she reached up to peck Nathan on the lips.

"Night Hales."

"Night Nathan." Haley walked into her house as Nathan left and leaned against the shut front door.

"How was your date honey?" Lydia asked her daughter.

"It was perfect," Haley whispered, touching her lips. She smiled to her parents who were watching her in the living room and then ran to her room.

"I'm buying that shot gun tomorrow," Jimmy said to his smiling wife.

**Song Credit: Christian Bautista - The Way You Look At Me**


	7. Chapter 5: Operation Dim or Team Date?

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers!**

_Chapter 5: Operation Dim or Team Date?_

"So, how'd it go last night?" Tim asked Nathan as they entered his house after playing basketball.

"It was alright." Nathan sighed. _'Take the bait you dick. Teach you to mess with my life.'_

"Just alright?" Tim repeated questioningly.

'_Like a moth to a flame.' _"Yeah. Can I tell you something Tim?"

"Anything."

"I like Haley."

"Really?" Tim responded, playing dumb. "I honestly didn't know."

"I really like her. And I wanted to tell her last night. We had such a great time. We talked and laughed… it was great Tim! I was right about to tell her how I felt when she told me I was a great friend. Friend Tim! So I decided not to," Nathan explained sadly. _'Damn I'm good. I should be an actor.'_

"Maybe you misunderstood! Maybe she thought that you only thought of her as a friend and she really likes you too! You should go to her!" Tim reasoned.

"There's more," Nathan informed gloomily. "She told me she has feelings for someone else."

"Huh?" Tim thought out loud. "She didn't tell me that she liked anyone. She actually never showed any interest in anyone."

"Exactly Tim. She never told _you_ she liked anyone, and she never showed interest in anyone when _you _were around." _'I am the freaking master.'_

Tim thought about Nathan's words for a minute. "Huh?"

"Oh for the love of - YOU TIM! She likes you!" Nathan screamed. _'My best friend ladies and gentlemen.'_

"HUUH?" Tim screamed back confusedly. "No way man. Maybe you heard her wrong. Not possible. She's my best friend. She's like my little sister. Ewww dude. That's sick. Well, I mean, I did have a little crush on her before but that's neither here nor there."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You used to like her?" Nathan asked jealously.

"For like second. Not the point Nate. Maybe you heard her wrong. Maybe you heard Tim… but what she was really saying was Nathan."

"I'm not deaf Tim. I know what I heard. And she got this goofy look on her face when she told me. She also said that she was going to tell you because she was sick of hiding her feelings. She said that she can't stand being around you and not kissing you." _'Oh sick… maybe that was too far,' _Nathan thought.

"She can't like me. That ruins everything!"

"Ruins what Tim?" _'Maybe if he confesses to being the scheming snake he is I'll stop.'_

"Ruins our friendship."

'_Fucking Tim.' _"Well, she said that she just wanted to let you know how she felt and she was ok if you didn't like her back."

"Oh good, I'll just let her down gently then."

'_Crap! Now what? _Nathan thought. "But… um… she also said that she… she wanted to try and convince you to give her a chance if you said you didn't feel the same way. And that she was willing to do anything!" _'Ew ew ew.'_

"What do I do Nate? You have to help me. Maybe she'll get over it. You cannot leave me alone with her ok?! OK?!" Tim demanded frantically.

"No can do. I leave in a couple of days for basketball camp." Nathan internally smiled. _'Teach you to meddle where you don't belong.'_

"WHAT?!" Tim cried. "You can't leave me here with her! Between her liking me and my insatiable sexy nature, she won't be able to resist me!"

'_Insatiable sexy nature?' _Nathan glanced at Tim, who was deep in thought. _'Maybe he knows.'_

"Sorry Tim. I can't back out of basketball camp. My dad would murder me if I tried."

"Shit. I can't just ignore her Nate! She's my best friend. And we're ballroom dancing again this year. That means that she's going to be my partner again, which is probably why she fell in love with me in the first place. Between my graceful yet sexy dance moves, ruggedly handsome good looks and charming personality she won't be able to keep her hands off of me."

Nathan glared at Tim. "Ok, what do you know Tim?"

"What? I don't know anything Nathan. You're crazy," Tim explained nervously, trying his best to avoid meetings Nathan's glaring eyes.

"Fine," Tim conceded. "She called me last night after your 'semi-sorta-kinda-but-not-really' date. She told me about your little 'Destroying Tim' plan. Nice Nate, real nice. So I convinced her to switch sides and come on team Date!"

"Team Date?"

"Destroy Nate."

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. "So, did she um, say anything? You know… about last night… or me?" He asked Tim coyly.

"Nothing interesting. You know, best first date, best first _first _date… stuff like that." Tim waved dismissively.

"Really?" Nathan blushed.

"God, you're such a pansy! Grow some balls man," Tim mocked.

"Please, this coming from the guy who religiously watches Dawson's Creek."

"Hey!" Tim cried in outrage. "Dawson's Creek was an awesome show. I'm still upset that they killed Jen."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was, but back to the matter at hand. I can't believe that she would switch sides, the lying sneak."

"In her defense Nate I asked her to switch sides and she was _very_ reluctant to do so."

"So, I'm her boyfriend. She's supposed to be on _my _side. What exactly was your plan anyways?" Nathan inquired.

"Oh, it was pure genius Nate! Haley was still supposed to pretend to be in love with me, but I was going to pretend that I was _really_ in love with her and then she would realize that she was in love with me!"

"That's really-" Nathan paused to find the right words. "Intricate."

"I know! Haley personally loved the plan."

"I see what she's doing. If I admit to jealousy, that gives her the upper hand in the entire relationship. I read something like this in Cosmo."

"Dude, you read Cosmo?" Tim asked, perplexed.

"Don't get too excited, I found it in _your_ room. Now, I have to counter her evilness so _I _get the upper hand."

"I'm going to pretend that I'm in love with her aren't I?" Tim inquired dejectedly.

"Yes! You see, she's going to be pretending to be in love with you and you're going to be pretending to be in love with her, but you're going to be pretending to really be in love with her. Got it?"

"Why can't I just pretend to be in love with her?"

"No Tim. You're going to be pretending to be in love with her in front of me, but you're also going to be pretending to be in love with her when you're alone!"

"Ok." Tim nodded his head, still a bit confused, but getting it for the most part.

"You cannot tell her I know what's she's doing or what we're doing alright?" Nathan scolded.

"Got it boss." Tim snickered.

"So, when's the next time you see her?"

"Not until tomorrow. She's with her parents today visiting her cousins in Charlotte. They won't be back until tomorrow."

"She never told me she was visiting her family today," Nathan uttered sadly.

"It was a last minute thing. She called me just before you got here, said she tried to get a hold of you, but your crazy mom said you weren't there."

"Tim," Nathan warned. "Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything, just making an observation."

"Whatever. Back to the plan. You can't come off too strong. Make it seem like you're noticing little things about her for the first time. Mention how soft her hair is and how pretty her eyes are."

'_Nathan loves Haley. Nathan loves Haley,' _Tim thought smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Nothing," Tim sang.

"You're an odd one Tim."

"Uh-huh. Anyways, don't you have to get packing for basketball camp? Aren't you leaving pretty soon?"

"Yeah, I still haven't started packing yet. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nathan left Tim's house thinking about his evil plans for Haley James. _'I may like you Hales,' _Nathan thought. _'But now it's war.'_

The next day Haley made her way to Tim's house, walking in the smoldering heat. By the time she reached Tim's she was glistening with sweat.

"It's hot out!" Haley huffed as she entered the Smith's cool, air-conditioned house and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey Hales, how was your trip?" Tim asked as he joined her on the couch.

"Great. I thought that _my_ parents were odd, but I totally forgot about Uncle Bill and his crazier wife!" Haley exclaimed.

"Hales, your parents aren't crazy. They're… they're quirky!"

"To you. Anyways, what'd you do yesterday?"

"Not much. I hung out with Nate."

"Cool."

"You know Hales your hair is really beautiful. It's really smooth and silky," Tim stuttered.

"It's sweat."

Tim's face scrunched in disgust. "Yeah… but you wear it well."

'_What are you up to Tim?' _Haley thought. "Thanks… I think."

"And your eyes! I never noticed how beautiful they were." Tim began giving Haley what he dubbed his "sexy stare", which consisted of him squinting in her direction, subtly pouting his lips and slightly swaying his head.

'_Ew. It's his sexy stare,'_ Haley thought. "Are you alright Tim?"

"I am… Now that you're here," Tim stated suggestively, putting his arm around the couch behind her.

'_Those little snakes.' _"You know I've been thinking a lot about you," Haley whispered seductively.

"You have?" Tim gulped.

"I have," Haley countered as she moved closer.

Haley inched her face closer to Tim's, her left brow raised almost challenging him to kiss her. Tim stayed frozen in his seat, not moving his body or his head. He kept his eyes staring widely at Haley's slightly parted lips.

When Haley's lips were centimeters away from his, Tim finally gave in. "Ok! Ok!"

"You jerk!" Haley accused as Tim conceded.

"Nathan found out about our plan and decided to plan his own thing. I was supposed to pretend to be really in love with you."

"Tim! How could you switch sides? This was your plan!"

"I know. But he wanted to get you back so bad and he already figured out our plan," Tim whined.

"Wait, he wanted to get _me _back? I didn't even want to go along with _your _stupid plan!"

"Yeah, but then he started talking about this thing in Cosmo about getting the upper hand in relationships?" Tim stated questioningly.

"I read that one too! I gotta say Tim you do have a nice reading selection of magazines." Haley snickered.

"For the last time, I do not read Cosmo!" Tim squealed.

"So wait, he thought that I wanted the upper hand in the relationship so now he's trying to get the upper hand? Well, then, it's so on!"

"We're going to have to pretend we're in love aren't we?"

"Basically… yes." Haley nodded.

"I just don't get why we just all can't forfeit. I mean, if you both just stop then no one gets the upper hand in the relationship and you both could become, dare I say it, equal."

"Shut up Tim. This isn't about that for me. This is about teaching Nathan not to mess with me!" Haley exclaimed. "So, when's the next time you're going to see him?"

"He's coming by to hang out later today. He leaves tomorrow morning."

"He didn't ask me to hang out today," Haley whispered sadly.

"God, you two are exactly alike." Tim chuckled. "He knew you were going to be over here today so he figured you would be here when he got here."

"Oh." Haley perked up immediately when she realized that Nathan hadn't forgotten about her.

"Where are your parents and Em?" Haley asked.

"They took Em to the doctor for a check-up. Then they're taking her to the park for a bit so they should be home around 3ish."

"What time did Nathan say he was coming over?"

"He said around noon so he should be here soon."

Half an hour later Nathan made his way into the Smith house.

"You know, you really should lock your door. You never know when some psycho will come and murder you."

"Whatever Nate, this _is_ Tree Hill. It's like the epitome of small town USA," Tim responded.

"You know, most murder cases have occurred in 'small town USA' areas," Haley stated.

Nathan and Tim stared oddly at Haley.

"What?" Haley shrugged. "It's true!"

"Anyways," Nathan said changing the subject. "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out," Tim replied coyly. "Hey Hales, I need some help upstairs."

Nathan sat down on the living room couch, picking up a magazine as the pair ascended up the stairs.

"You know Hales, I've been thinking a lot about us lately," Tim all but screamed hoping to catch the attention of Nathan.

"What about Tim?" Haley responded in the same manner.

Nathan smirked to himself as he nonchalantly flipped through the magazine. _'Amateurs,'_ he thought.

"I'm in love with you Haley," Tim continued.

"What are you doing Tim? Too fast! Too fast!" Haley whispered fiercely.

"I think you're mistaken Tim. You're _not_ in love with me," Haley emphasized loudly.

"It just happened suddenly Haley," Tim covered. "Just knowing that you're with Nathan has now made me realize that I do love you."

"Oh Tim," Haley gushed dramatically.

'_Let's see how far they'll go,'_ Nathan thought as he continued reading the magazine.

"Haley, I can't hold it in anymore. I want you."

"But I'm with Nathan," Haley responded dramatically.

"I don't care anymore, I have to have you!" Tim exclaimed.

Nathan heard the front door open and smirked evilly as Tim's parents and Emily walked in.

"Hi," Nathan whispered.

"Nathan," Greg whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"No reason," Nathan grinned. "Hey Em."

In true Emily fashion she smiled brightly at Nathan and greeted him with a hello.

"Where's Tim?" Nancy asked.

'_I couldn't have planned this better myself!'_ Nathan thought triumphantly. "He's upstairs with Haley."

"Oh, well, we're just here to pick up Em's toys. Tell Tim we'll be back later," Nancy informed.

"Oh Tim, I want you too!" Haley exclaimed drawing Tim's parent's attention.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Greg asked in outrage.

"I honestly don't know," Nathan stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh Haley!" Tim moaned loudly.

Greg, hearing enough, marches his way up the stairs towards Tim's room, Nathan following closely behind.

"Oh Tim!" Haley moaned back.

Haley sat on Tim's desk chair leafing through one of Tim's magazines while Tim sat with his back to the door, playing on his Playstation. Unbeknownst to them, Nathan and Tim's father were making their way up to the room.

"Oh- SHIT!" Haley swore as she saw Nathan and Tim's father standing in the open doorway. "Tim! Your dad!"

"Um, ok," Tim responded confused, never taking his eyes off of his game.

"Who's your daddy?" Tim shouted.

Haley hung her head and shut her eyes. "Crap," she whispered to herself, embarrassed.

"No, Tim, _your dad_," Haley emphasized.

"What Haley?" Tim questioned as he turned around. "I already said who's your - DAD?!"

"TIMOTHY GREGORY SMITH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE?" Greg scolded.

Haley and Tim looked like they wanted the floor to just swallow them whole and Nathan was soaking it all up. He was standing behind Greg trying his hardest not to burst out in laughter.

"It's…uh… it's actually a really funny story dad," Tim explained.

"I don't think this is a very funny situation Tim," Greg seethed. "Do you think this is funny Nathan?"

Before Greg turned to address Nathan, he immediately sobered up and shook his head in mock disappointment while mouthing 'no'.

"I'm waiting Tim!"

"Well, you see… it all started with this stupid thing… and then it got too difficult… I mean, I couldn't explain it if I tried… and then Haley was in love with me… and then I was in love with her, but _really _in love with her… and then Haley was _really_ in love with me… and there were teams," Tim muttered. "This was all just one big misunderstanding Dad."

"You know what never mind. Haley, Nathan, I think it's time you two went home. Tim here just offered to clean this whole house today."

"But Dad-"

"No buts Tim. You two," Greg pointed to Nathan and Haley. "Scram. Don't be surprised if I call your parents Haley. And Nathan I'm not sure how, but I know you were involved in this."

"See you tomorrow Tim. He can still come to the airport right?" Nathan asked.

"Of course Nathan. We'll see you tomorrow."

"You must think you're hilarious," Haley shot at Nathan as they exited the Smith house.

"I'm no comedian, but I do have my moments." Nathan smirked.

"It's not funny Nathan!" Haley cried. "You don't know how embarrassing that was, having his dad walk hear us pretending to be doing… things."

"Hey, don't blame me you brought that on yourself." Nathan laughed.

"What? You started it! Tim told me all about your little plan."

"I only did it because _you_ were on Tim's side!"

"Oh yeah. But still…You couldn't have warned us that his dad was there?!"

"That, I had no control over," Nathan pointed out. "It was just good timing."

Haley glared at him.

"I mean bad timing," Nathan corrected.

"So, are you excited for basketball camp?"

"I used to love getting away from Tree Hill for the summer, but now it's something I'm not looking forward to," Nathan revealed.

"Hey, it's going to be great! You're going to be playing basketball all summer and I'm going to be here, waiting." Haley smiled.

"Yeah… I guess. I mean, it's only a couple of months right?"

"Right. You're not going to… you know…"

"What?"

"Well, you're not going to… um… there's not going to be anyone there that… um… you know because there's no one here that _I _would," Haley explained.

"Oh God, NO!" Nathan visibly shuddered at the notion. "God Hales… now you put an image in my head. NO! There will be no one."

Haley smiled at his answer. She didn't mean to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but he was going to be so far away and they'd only just started to date. She was curious about the disgusted tone in his voice, but shrugged it off.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Nathan asked as they reached Haley's house.

"Definitely, I'll be with Tim."

"Ah yes, your _lover_," Nathan teased.

"Shut up!" Haley blushed as she smacked Nathan's arm.

"I should get going. I still haven't packed."

"Nathan!" Haley scolded. "You're leaving tomorrow morning!"

"I know," Nathan whispered.

"Need some help?" Haley asked.

"I would love some," Nathan began. "But I don't think that would be a good idea. My parents are home."

"Ok. Well you should get going then."

Nathan leaned in to kiss her. He tilted his head slightly to his left, as Haley tiled her head slightly to her right. Their noses collided and the pair laughed nervously, embarrassed. Nathan swept Haley's hair behind her ears, leaned in a second time and kissed her successfully.

"I'll call you later," Nathan promised.

Haley nodded and smiled.

The morning of Nathan's departure quickly arrived. Tim and his father made their way to Haley's house at six in the morning.

"So Tim, can I trust you and Haley to keep your hands off each other?" Greg mocked.

"Ha ha Dad. Why can't you be like a normal parent and punish me? Do you _have_ to find it funny?"

"Well, it is funny. And I did punish you remember? Nice job, by the way on the cleaning. Your mom was impressed."

"I know. Mom wouldn't stop thanking me."

"Good morning," Haley greeted as she entered the Smith car.

"Hales, you're in a good mood." Tim was curious about the sudden change in her behavior, considering the night before she was sad that Nathan was leaving.

"Well I figure, he's going and there's nothing I can do about. And moping isn't going to help so I'm trying to look at the positives! He's going to basketball camp. He loves basketball."

At the airport, Nathan patiently awaited the arrival of his friend and girlfriend. His father was currently drilling him about "not being a screw-up" and "not embarrassing him in front of the basketball instructors". His mother was off at the airport bar, anxiously awaiting its opening.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dan Scott asked angrily.

"Yes dad," Nathan replied. "I believe you were right in the middle of your 'Coach Wright is a friend of mine and I don't want you embarrassing me' speech. I've been going to this camp for two years now dad. I have your speeches planted in my brain."

"Don't get smart with me Nathan. It's a privilege to be going to these goddamn camps. You might pick up a few pointers in basketball and how a boy of your stature should act."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan snapped.

"It means, _son_, that you should start thinking about who you spend your time with. That Smith boy is a train wreck waiting to happen and that tutor friend of yours," Dan explained venomously. "School's out Nathan, you don't need her anymore."

"She's my girlfriend dad. And Tim's my best friend," Nathan defended.

"She's the daughter of… I don't even _know_ who the hell her goddamn father is! And Tim's family is the constant topic of discussion at the country club. Greg Smith was a respected member of society until he married that… kindergarten teacher," Dan declared in disgust.

"Haley's family owns a restaurant and they're great people. And Nancy Smith is a great person! She's a wonderful mother and a great teacher."

"You listen here and you listen good. You need to constantly represent this family. You have responsibilities and those include surrounding yourself with members of _our_ community."

"And who would you have me hang out with dad?"

"That Gattina girl. Her father's my golfing buddy, and she's in your class. She hangs out with the right crowd," Dan informed.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to take people skills from _you,_" Nathan emphasized.

"Where the hell do you get off?" Before Dan could finish his tirade, Haley, Tim, and Greg made their way towards them.

Dan put on his Mayor act and greeted them with a bright smile.

"Mayor Scott," Greg greeted.

"Greg." Dan smiled as they shook hands. "How's Nancy?"

"She's good," Greg replied. "Where's Deb?"

"Oh, she's in the bathroom. Poor thing's been sick all night, but she couldn't let Nathan leave without being here," Dan lied with ease. He'd been doing it for years, and he perfected the craft of the cover-up. "Well, I have to get going Nathan, mayor duties and all, so I'll see you when you get back. Have a safe trip son. And have fun at the camp! Remember what I told you. I'll go find your mother, but I don't know if I'll find her before you leave."

"It's alright dad. Just tell mom I said goodbye." Dan gave Nathan a hug and then waved goodbye to everyone.

"Well, I'm going to go to the gift shop." Greg left, wanting to give the kids time alone.

"So Nate, you excited?" Tim asked.

"No," Nathan muttered.

"Well, that's my cue," Tim said as he went the way his father did.

"So," Haley said.

"Yeah." Nathan sighed.

"I'm going to miss you," Haley whispered.

"I could accidentally miss my plane."

"No, you can't."

"I should get going. I still have to go through the metal detectors and find my gate," Nathan informed gloomily.

Greg and Tim made their way back to the duo. Greg gave Nathan a hug. "Have a good time. And have fun."

"See you in two months Nate," Tim said as he gave Nathan a hug. "We'll give you some privacy.

Haley kissed Nathan goodbye. "Call me."

"I will," he promised. Nathan made his way to the line for the metal detectors. Haley, Greg and Tim watched from a distance.

"What if he finds someone there? What if there's someone there that knows about basketball and is gorgeous and everything he's been looking for?" Haley voiced worriedly.

"There's not going to be anyone Haley," Tim assured her.

"How can you be so sure? We've only been dating for two days Tim!"

"It's an all boys camp Hales. If he finds someone there that knocks him off his feet, you never stood a chance." Tim laughed.

"Oh," Haley breathed in relief.

"NATHAN!" A female voice called from behind the line.

Haley and Tim watched in shock as Rachel Gattina made her way to Nathan's side. They moved closer to try and hear the conversation, but could barely hear with all the noise around. They did, however, hear her say she was going to be helping out at the camp.

It was Nathan's turn to go through the metal detector. He turned to Haley and mouthed 'I'll miss you'. Rachel turned back to Haley and Tim and gave them a triumphant smirk.

"I don't hate people Tim," Haley stated. "But I _hate _her."

**The next chapters about a quarter done and includes drunken serenading, exchanging of ILY's and parental issues... but not Nathan's. Read and reply thanks!**


	8. Chapter 6: I Love You Always AND Forever

**_Chapter 7: I Love You, Always AND Forever_**

**_November 2003_**

"I still don't understand why _I _have to go to Rachel's party," Haley groaned. "I assumed it was for basketball players and cheerleaders."

"She invited you too!" Nathan said. "Besides, Rachel isn't that bad."

"She didn't _invite me_. She was patronizing me! 'Oh, Nate, you'd better be at my party tonight. You can come too Haley, if you want," Haley mocked in a high voice.

"Hales, I thought you were going to try," Nathan said.

"Ugh, she just bugs me. All of a sudden you're super best friends after _one_ summer together?" Haley couldn't help her insecurity. Something about Rachel's behavior towards her and Nathan bugged her.

"Hales, I do believe that is _exactly_ what happened with you and Tim," Nathan pointed out.

"Well I don't have feelings for Tim and Tim doesn't have feelings for me. It was a totally different situation. Neither Tim nor I are slutty whores." She didn't mean to come out sounding so petty and jealous, but she _was _jealous... and Rachel_ was_ a slutty whore.

"Are you jealous?" Nathan smirked.

"YES! Damn it Nathan, you come back after being away for the _whole_ summer and you and Rachel are like attached at the hip!" So they weren't _really_ attached at the hip, but it seemed like lately everywhere she and Nathan were, Rachel would "coincidentally" be in the same place and weasel her way into hanging out with them.

Last week, Nathan and Haley's movie date was ruined by Rachel being at the theater and inviting herself on their date.

"And does she _have_ to have parties every damn weekend? And do you _have_ to go to every single one?" Haley continued to complain.

"Hales I've asked you to come, but you've always said no and told me to go! Did you not want me to go? Cuz all you have to do is say the word," Nathan declared.

"No." Haley sighed. She didn't want him to _not_ go. She just wanted him to want to spend time with her instead. "It's just... it's like you're meant for that scene. That typical high school jock scene and I'm just... not."

Nathan sighed. Those were Haley's insecurity about their relationship - that they were too different to make it work. He too, had his insecurities. He thought Haley deserved better than he could give her. He thought Haley deserved the world and all he could give her was a small town boy who dreamed too big. He was afraid that one day she would see him as just that.

"Haley, look at me," Nathan paused to find the right words. He wanted desperately to tell her he loved her, but something in the back of his mind stopped him. He did love her. He was sure about that, but he was scared that she didn't love him back. "I don't want Rachel or any other cheerleader or any other girl for that matter. I want you. If I wanted someone else, why would I be with you?"

"I dunno," Haley mumbled. "Maybe you're playing a big joke on the nerd girl." Haley smiled at Nathan.

Nathan kissed her forehead. "You and I both know that's not true. Besides, if it _was_ true Tim would murder me. I mean I could probably take him, but he's fiercely protective of you and he'd probably go all Hulk on me."

Haley smiled. Tim was like a big brother to her and threatened to kick Nathan's ass if he did anything at any of Rachel's parties, which made her feel a bit better about Nathan going to them.

"Wow, 'you and I' huh? You're learning young grasshopper."

"Yeah, well it's kind of hard not to when there's this annoying buzzing type sound, always correcting my grammar." Nathan chuckled as Haley swatted his arm. He put his arm around her as they reached Rachel's front door. "You ready for this Hales?"

Haley looked at the gigantic house in front of her. It was bigger than Nathan's house, and she'd thought that Nathan's house was the biggest in Tree Hill. "No, but I'll be fine... I guess. And Tim's coming later on so I won't feel so alone."

"Hey, you've got me and I won't leave you," Nathan promised.

Two hours later Haley sat on a couch in between two people she didn't know while Nathan was off somewhere drinking. _'I won't leave you,' _Haley thought. _'Thanks Nate.'_ But she couldn't be mad at Nathan at that moment. Even though he was drunk off his ass he looked genuinely happy, mostly due to the amount of alcohol he consumed. And even though it was an alcohol-induced euphoria, at least he wasn't _un_happy.

Ever since he'd gotten back from camp he'd been holding back from Haley. She wasn't stupid. She knew something was bothering him, but every time she would try to bring it up he would brush it off. She promised that she wouldn't push the subject of his parents, but he wasn't talking to her or Tim about it so she assumed he was keeping it to himself. She wanted him to open up about everything, but he was so damn stubborn!

"Ok Hales I'm here to be your knight in shining armor," Tim announced as he walked into yet another wild Friday night party.

Haley quickly got up off the couch and ran into Tim's arms. "Oh, thank God. Please don't leave me and please tell me you're not drinking," she pleaded.

"I won't leave you and I'm definitely not drinking. It's Em's birthday party tomorrow and I have strict rules to be of 'the right frame of mind'," Tim explained. "You are coming tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Haley smiled. She wouldn't have missed Emily's birthday. "Is Nate going?"

"Yeah, he's going to be sleeping at my house tonight so he's going to be there. By the way, where is he?" Tim asked. They were trying to find a place to sit, but the house was packed. He decided to lead Haley out to the front porch since it was hard to hear through all the music and drunken teenage rambling.

"He's... somewhere. I'm not sure. We walked into the house and he told me to sit down while he got some drinks and he never came back. So... this is fun," Haley stated dryly.

"We can leave if you want," Tim suggested.

"No, I promised Nate that I'd go so I'm staying. I just don't get the whole high school party scene," Haley said sadly.

"He loves you Hales," Tim said randomly.

"How do you know?"

"I'm very perceptive to these things. I knew my mom loved my dad before they started dating."

"Um," Haley began hesitantly. "I don't... I don't know what to say to that."

"You didn't know that Nancy's not my biological mom?" Tim asked. He figured that everyone in Tree Hill knew the Smith's history since it was a huge scandal at the time.

"Nope." Haley had honestly believed that Nancy _was_ Tim's biological mother. There was never any reason _not_ to believe it. Anyone with eyes could see that Nancy loved Tim and Tim loved Nancy.

"Oh yeah, you weren't in our kindergarten class!" Tim remembered that he didn't officially meet Haley until the third grade. "My biological mom, Michelle, and my dad were together since high school. Right after their graduation I was born and they got married and moved in together. Everyone in Tree Hill thought they were going to be together forever, them being the town sweethearts and all. Anyways, fast forward five years, Michelle brought me to my first day of kindergarten and was supposed to pick me up after because my dad was in school. She didn't show up, so my mom stayed with me until my dad could pick me up because she was my kindergarten teacher."

"Wait, so your dad and mom fell in love when he picked you up?" Haley asked confused.

"No, they didn't start dating until I was in the second grade, but I knew they liked each other before they did."

"Do you..." Haley was unsure how to ask her next question. "Do you miss her? Michelle, I mean. You know what? You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No, it's ok," Tim replied. "Um, I used to think she left because of me. I mean, all I've ever heard about was how much Michelle and Greg loved each other and that they were forever. So I figured it _was_ because of me. But um... she chose to leave me... she chose not to love me and I'm ok with that. Besides, the way I see it, it's her loss. I am freaking fantastic."

Haley laughed. Tim was one of a kind. "Are you sure you're not hiding some hurt and anger? Because some psychologists believe that some people use humor to mask their hurt and anger," she joked.

"No, Dr. James. I'm perfectly happy. Now back to your problems because that conversation just got too deep. He loves you Hales," Tim stated once again.

"I -" Before Haley could finish her thoughts, someone opened the door and addressed Haley. "There's a guy with a microphone looking for you inside Haley."

Haley and Tim made their way into the living room to see a drunken Nathan speaking into the microphone.

"There she is!" Nathan yelled pointing at Haley, which made his voice boom through the speakers. "Everyone, this is Haley James. She's my girlfriend and I would like to sing her a song to express how I feel about her."

The crowd yelled in encouragement for Nathan, while Haley looked on in horror. "Please tell me that's not Nathan. Please tell me this is the part of the dream where I wake up in a sweat," Haley begged an amused Tim.

"Oh, this is happening Hales. And my only regret is that I don't have a camera."

"Everyone shut up!" Nathan yelled. "I'm going to sing a song for you," Nathan paused and pointed right at Haley. "Haley James."

"Does he have to draw attention to me? I mean, it's bad enough that he's yelling my name. Does he have to point?" Haley asked while trying in vain to hide her blushing face.

The music started and Nathan started dancing to the music.

"Oh please tell me he sings better than he dances," Haley pleaded.

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, of pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you _

Those days, of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words

I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you

You've got, the most unbelievable  
**Brown** eyes I've ever seen  
You've got, me almost melt away  
As we lay there, under a blue sky  
With pure white stars  
Exotic sweetness, a magical time

I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and  
Everywhere and everything

"I don't know what's worse: his singing or his dancing," Haley told Tim. "But then again he is drunk so I can't really judge him on anything he's doing."

"Hate to break it to you Hales, but that's how he sings and dances," Tim informed an embarrassed Haley.

_I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you  
I love you, always forever  
Near and far, closer together  
Everywhere, I will be with you  
Everything, I will do for you  
_

"Thank you Tree Hill. You rock, don't ever change. Now I'm going to kiss my girlfriend, Haley James, because I LOVE HER!" Nathan screamed, yet again pointing at Haley.

Haley quickly walked out of the house and left Tim to help Nathan out of the house. Nathan ran to Haley, hoping to hear her reaction to his performance.

"Where are we going Hales?" Nathan asked in a small voice that mirrored a little boy's.

"We're taking you to Tim's and then I'm going home," Haley said. She looked around for Tim and noticed he was walking a few feet away from them, watching the exchange.

"Aww," Nathan whined. "I want to go home with yooooooou."

"You can't come home with me."

"Why not?" Nathan pouted.

"Because I don't think my parents would like that."

Nathan growled. "So, did you like my song?" he asked.

"It was... interesting." Haley didn't know what to say. He looked like such a little boy at the moment and she feared that she would break his drunken heart if she said she didn't like it, but at the same time she didn't want to _lie_ to him. She did find it interesting. Especially how every time the line _I love you always forever_ came up, he looked right at her with sincerity and as much seriousness he could muster.

"You know what's wrong about the song? Besides the 'blue eyes' part, but I corrected that for you. 'I love you always forever'. Shouldn't it be I love you always _and_ forever? Isn't that gramastically correct?"

Haley snickered at Nathan. _'Gramastically,' _she thought. _'He's so cute.' _"You're right," she agreed. "It should be always and forever." Technically, he was right. And so was the song, because she was fairly sure that there was a comma between always and forever, but you obviously couldn't hear see that while singing the song.

"Like you and me," Nathan whispered.

"What's like you and me?" Haley asked.

"Stop patronizing me," Nathan said. "You're talking to me like I'm a little kid, but I'm not. I'm older than yooooou. My birthday is on Christmas."

Haley laughed. "Ok, I'm sorry for patronizing you. And are you hinting at something with this birthday talk?"

"Just that my birthday is on Christmas and that I want presents," Nathan stated.

"Anything in particular?" Haley asked.

"Just your heart." Nathan sighed. He was drunk, but he knew what he was saying and he meant everything he was saying. "Because you have my heart and I love yoooooou. Always _and_ forever, just like the song. That's why I picked it. Like you and me. I love that you make me smarter and that you keep me in line. I love that you get along with Tim. I love that you're patient. I love that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Nathan," Haley's voice came out in a soft whisper. "You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk. You're probably not going to remember this in the morning."

"Doesn't matter." Nathan shrugged. "I'll still love you in the morning."

Luckily for Haley, they reached Tim's. "We should get you inside Nate," Tim suggested.

"I'll wait out here," Haley said. Tim was going to walk Haley home after dropping Nathan off and then walk back home.

"Wait!" Nathan called out. He walked up to Haley and kissed her. "I love you, always _and_ forever," he sang to her. He walked inside the house and left a speechless Haley.

She didn't know what to make of the night. On one hand, she could just chalk all the 'I love you' talk up to drunken confessions, but on the other hand a drunk man says what a sober man can't. She was confused. Confused about Nathan's admission and confused about her own feelings. She hoped that he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

When Haley arrived at the Smith's, the next day Emily's birthday party was in full swing. She walked in and was greeted by Nancy before heading over to place Emily's gift on the gift table. The party was decorated in a unicorn theme. Haley spotted Tim running around trying to make sure everything was in place and Nathan on the couch away from everybody looking like he was trying hard not to vomit. She decided to take the coward's way out and avoid Nathan as long as possible.

"Hey Tim," she greeted. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, could you just go make sure Nathan's ok?" Tim asked.

"Um, I was thinking more along the lines of... party help."

"Fine, you can call the clown service thing and ask them when their guy is supposed to get here. But you're going to have to talk to him," Tim pointed out. "And he remembers _everything._"

Haley's heart started beating a little bit faster. The last thing Tim said echoed in her mind and she started to have a little trouble breathing. She found the clown service number and decided to call from Tim's room, away from the noise and mostly away from Nathan.

Nathan saw Haley walking up to Tim's room. He didn't notice her walk in, but then again he was busy concentrating on not vomiting and ruining Emily's party. He wasn't sure if Haley was avoiding him because of last night or if she was on a party mission so he decided to follow her up the stairs and find out.

Nathan slowly made his way up the stairs and stood outside of Tim's room. He heard her confirming a time with the person on the other like and then the room went silent.

Haley opened the door and was surprised to find Nathan standing outside. "Nathan," she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I... we need to talk," Nathan stated.

"I gotta... it's... the clown. I have to go tell Nancy about the clown." Haley practically ran down the stairs.

For the rest of the party Haley did everything she could to avoid Nathan. Nathan realized quickly that she was avoiding him. He didn't tell her he loved her because he was expecting her to say it back. He told her because... well, because he was drunk and he couldn't stop himself. But it was out there now, and there was no way to take it back.

While they began cleaning up after the party, Nathan cornered Haley. "We need to talk," he demanded.

"Nathan, can we just do this later?" Haley begged. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. Not until she had more time to process her feelings. Not until she could define what she was feeling for him, because at that moment, she didn't know what she was feeling.

"No, Hales, we need to talk now," Nathan insisted. "I love you, Haley. I do. And last night probably wasn't the most ideal way to tell you, but I can't take it back. Because that's not something you can take back you know? But I meant it."

"Nathan, I -" The doorbell interrupted what Haley was about to say.

"Tim, could you get my checkbook? It's up in my room. I think it might be the clown. He forgot to get his check," Nancy called out. She wasn't prepared for the surprise that was waiting on the other side.

"Michelle," Nancy called out in shock.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other then made their way to the door. They wanted to be there for Tim when he saw his biological mother for the first time in almost ten years.

Tim ran down the stairs with Nancy's checkbook in hand and came to an immediate stop when he saw who was at the door. Everyone's eyes turned to Tim, waiting on his reaction.

"Mommy," he whispered, but he wasn't looking at Nancy. He was looking at Michelle.

_Song: Donna Lewis - I Love You Always Forever_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Tim, wait up!" Haley called as she saw Tim walking through the halls of the high school. It was Monday morning and she hadn't seen or heard from Tim since Emily's party the day before and she was worried about him. "Hey, are you ok?"

Tim shrugged his shoulders. "Fine," he replied. He'd had one whole day to mull over his mom's reappearance into his life and he didn't have a clue how to feel about it. Plus there was also the tension at his house due to the "mommy" incident.

"Tim," Haley said warningly. "C'mon, are you honestly going to stand there and tell me you're _fine_?"

"No," Tim responded. "I'm going to class. Look Hales, I know you want to help and you have this 'mother hen' thing going on, but I'm handling it. I'll talk to you later." He hurried to his next class feeling a bit bad for brushing her off.

"Why's Tim in such a hurry?" Nathan asked when he reached Haley's side. They hadn't had a chance to talk about their situation because they were both so worried about Tim.

"He's avoiding me. I just want to help him."

"I know you do," Nathan said, wrapping his arms around her. "He'll come around."

"I hope so."

"I could talk to him after school," Nathan suggested.

"I would, but I promised my Mom we'd hang out today since my dad's in Charlotte," Haley said.

"Hey, um, maybe we could do something this weekend?"

"I guess… I mean, maybe. Because my dad might not be back and this whole thing with Tim's mom… er… Michelle, it's been… busy," she replied lamely. She'd been avoiding his calls all weekend and distancing herself from him. What Nathan had told her at the party really put her on edge.

"Ok," Nathan said dejectedly. At first he thought that Haley was just really busy that weekend, but now he couldn't help but feel sad that she was avoiding him.

"Ok." Haley turned and walked to her next class, but was halted by Nathan's voice.

"Not ok. Hales, can't we talk about it?"

Haley turned around and addressed him. "About what?"

"Don't do that… please," Nathan pleaded. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't see what there is to talk about Nathan. You said it. I didn't. It's all really black and white."

"I don't want it to be awkward," he said. As much as he wanted her to love him he wasn't going to push her. "You don't have to say it back."

"Then why did you tell me? Why would you say it if you didn't want me to say it back?" Haley purposely avoided using the words 'I love you'.

"Because Haley… I _do_ love you. And no matter what you think I didn't tell you for you to say it back. I know that it wasn't the ideal way to tell you I love you, but…"

"Yeah…" Haley really hadn't expected love to come into play so early in their relationship. She wasn't sure how she was feeling and it was unfair to Nathan for her to say she loved him. "I just don't... know."

"Oh," he replied dejectedly. "You don't. Ok…"

"No," she said quickly to reassure him. "I don't know." She pointed to her head to clarify.

Nathan sighed in relief. It was much better than her saying she didn't. "It doesn't have to be awkward Hales."

"I need time… to figure it out."

"Like a break?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No… not a break. Just… I'd feel better if you… _didn't_ say… that… thing."

"Ok," he agreed. "So this weekend? Hang out or something?"

"Sure," she said. "I've gotta get to class. I'll call you."

Haley walked into her house after school and found her Mom baking a cake. She dropped her bag on the kitchen floor and stuck her finger in the bowl of icing. "Mmm," she moaned appreciatively. "I love cake."

"Haley, that's disgusting," Lydia said as she watched her daughter lick icing off of her finger. "Can't you wait?"

"No. Cake cannot wait."

Lydia chuckled at her daughter. It'd been awhile since the two of them spent any time together and she was looking forward to it. "How was school?"

"Fine. You know the normal stuff. Tim was avoiding me, I was avoiding Nathan."

"Why was Tim avoiding you?" Lydia asked as she put icing on the cake.

"Because he doesn't want to talk about his mom."

"Ok… why are you avoiding Nathan?"

"Because he said he told me he loved me on Friday night," Haley responded nonchalantly.

Lydia dropped the spatula she was holding and turned to face Haley. "He told you he loved you?"

"Yeah."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"How do you feel about him?" Lydia asked.

"It's only been like five months and two of those months we weren't in the same state so I can't really see how love could come into play."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I like him… a lot. But it's not love. It's _can't_ be."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't love someone after a couple of months. It has to grow… it just… it can't."

"Honey, love isn't about time. It's about feelings."

"But it's not logical," Haley said.

"Love defies all logic."

"So are you telling me that I'm in love with Nathan?"

"No," Lydia said. "I'm telling you to stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart. You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out."

Haley pouted. "Can't you _tell_ me what you think I feel?"

"Um… no. But how about we do some shopping, go see a movie, have dinner and then come back here for cake?"

"Fine, I'll just go put my bag upstairs."

"Haley," Lydia called out before Haley reached the stairs. "Your dad has a surprise when he gets back."

"Any idea what it is?" Haley asked.

"Nope."

"Tim, wait up," Nathan called as he ran to catch up with Tim. "Wanna do something?"

"Can't, gotta go home," Tim said as he started to walk faster.

"I just wanna hang out Tim."

Tim stopped and thought about it for a second. "Fine, but there will be no talking about _it."_

"Fine, I wanted to talk about something else anyways," Nathan said, referring to his Haley debacle.

"Ah yes, the infamous serenading. Seriously Nate, didn't think you could be oh so romantic," Tim mocked. "But I gotta tell ya. Drunkenly confessing your love is not the way to the young Miss James's heart."

"I admit it wasn't the greatest way to tell her, but couldn't you have been my best friend and stopped me before I grabbed the mic?"

"I was busy being Haley's best friend since her _boyfriend_ decided to abandon her on a couch with drunken lunatics."

"I didn't meant to leave her," Nathan reassured. "I went into the kitchen to get some drinks and got caught up in the keg. You know how it is."

Tim did know how it was. He spent many a night stuck in a kitchen chugging beer from a keg. "Yeah, but still. She looked like she was ready to kick your ass."

"I wish I could take it back," Nathan thought aloud.

"No, no, no, no. Baaaad idea. Worse than telling her you love her by singing to her while you're drunk…wait, you _did_ do that. You can't take 'I love you' back."

"I didn't say I was going to take it back… I just _wish_ I could take it back."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot people wish they could take back," Tim said bitterly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Nathan asked, hoping he would say yes.

"No, I don't. I didn't a couple of minutes ago, I'm not going to in ten minutes and guess what? I'm not going to tomorrow, the next day or the day after that!" Tim snapped.

"Are you sure?" He really wanted Tim to talk to him about it and if pushing him was the way to do it then he was going to push. He hadn't realized the irony of the situation. Not too long ago Tim was the one desperately pushing Nathan to talk about his family. If Nathan had realized that he probably wouldn't have been so persistent.

"You're such a hypocrite Nathan. Can you honestly stand there and try and get _me_ to open up to you when you haven't done the same?" Tim asked.

"Whoa, where the hell did that come from?"

"Where did it come from? Are you serious?" Tim asked, frustrated. "You do realize that for months you've been avoiding talking about your parents and now _you_ want _me_ to talk about my mom? Hey Nate, how are _your_ parents?"

"Fuck off Tim," Nathan said.

"Hey, you wanted to talk about. You think you can offer insight into my life so let's hear it. What does Dr. Nathan recommend?"

"You think I don't know what you're feeling, what you're going through?"

"No Nathan, I don't think you do."

"Of course I don't Tim. I don't have a fucking clue what it feels to be abandoned by a parent. I don't know what it feels like to not feel wanted. Fuck you Tim."

"Oh my gosh," Tim said sarcastically, clapping his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the great Nathan Scott has just shed some light into his life. I'll alert the media."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to be your friend, but you're being a jackass."

"Hey, I learned from the best."

Nathan scoffed. He turned to walk away from Tim, but Tim wasn't finished with him. "Leaving so soon?" Tim called out.

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you chew me out for trying to be your fucking friend."

"Of course you're not," Tim taunted. "You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself."

"I'm feeling sorry for myself?" Nathan asked, taken aback. "You're the one feeling sorry for yourself. You're so fucking angry that you don't even realize she came back."

"Well I didn't ask her to come back," Tim yelled. "I have a mom, I don't need another."

Nathan decided he had enough of fighting with Tim in the middle of the street so he left to go home. The whole way to his house he was seething. He thought Tim was being selfish for not giving Michelle a chance. Nathan would kill to have his Mom or Dad want a relationship with him.

Nathan walked into his house to find it empty, which wasn't surprising. His Dad was probably off doing mayoral duties or finding new ways to tell him he wasn't good enough. His Mom… well, she was either getting wasted or going to get wasted. He'd never had anyone to greet him when he came home, his family never sat down all together for dinner and his parents never went to his basketball games. He'd learned a long time ago not to expect his parents to be… well _parents_, but it didn't stop him from wanting them to be there.

Not wanting to be wallowing in his misery he called a person he'd learned to confide in. "Hey," he said into the phone. "You busy? I need to talk. Meet me at the River Court in 20 minutes."

Tim angrily walked into his house, cursing Nathan. Nathan had no right trying to give him advice. Tim looked around for his Mom and Dad and saw that they were no where to be found. He found Emily in her room playing with her dolls.

"Hey Em," he said. No matter how mad he was Emily always found a way to cheer him up.

"Hi Tim!" she said brightly. "Where were you?"

"Basketball," he replied. He walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"Why are you sad?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I got in a fight with Nathan."

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"Stuff," he replied vaguely. He really didn't want to get into the whole complicated scenario… especially with his little sister.

"Oh," she said knowingly. "Growned up stuff."

Tim sat there thinking about the mess that had become his life. He watched Emily play with her dolls and smiled. He thought about Michelle and how she wanted to spend time with him. He knew that if he decided to agree to spend time with her it would hurt his Mom, but if he said he _didn't_ want to see her he would be lying. He wanted to know her and he wanted to know why. He had questions and she was the only one who had the answers.

Haley and Lydia walked around downtown shopping bags in one hand, ice cream cones in the other.

"You know, since we're eating ice cream does that mean we're not going to have cake?" Haley asked.

"Of course we're going to have cake! I made that especially for today."

"So, what now?" Haley asked. They'd been out shopping and Haley had bought a guitar. She'd always been fascinated with the guitar and had been meaning to learn how to play one, but she'd never had the time. Since she now owned one, there was no reason to not learn.

"Are you hungry? Want to stop by the restaurant and get some food?" Lydia suggested.

"Sure," Haley replied. She loved stopping by the restaurant her parents owned, mostly because it had the best Mac n Cheese in Tree Hill.

They started in the direction of the restaurant when someone caught Lydia's eye. "Isn't that Nathan?" she asked Haley.

Haley focused on the boy in question. It looked like the person was going to the River Court so Haley was almost positive it was him. "I think it is. I'm going to say hi. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

Since Haley had a couple of bags and a guitar in her hand it took her longer to get to Nathan. By the time she reached the River Court Nathan was there with someone. Haley couldn't tell who, but she knew it was a girl. Their backs were to her so she made her way to a tree near by, hoping to figure out who it was and what they were talking about.

She couldn't hear much of what they were saying, but she knew the girl was Rachel. From the look of Nathan's attire it was possible that he went to the River Court to play basketball, but she didn't see a ball in sight.

Her mind went into overdrive trying to figure out what was going on. Could he have been seeing Rachel? It didn't make sense to her. Nathan told her he loved her, but was seeing Rachel behind her back?

Rachel gave Nathan a hug and they walked closer to the tree Haley was hiding behind.

"Sorry for bothering you Rach," Haley heard Nathan say.

"I told you at camp that if you ever wanted to talk about your parents again I'd be there."

Haley stood in shock. He trusted Rachel enough to talk about his parents, but he didn't trust her? She was angry that Nathan didn't feel like he could trust her, but she was more hurt than angry. It seemed no matter what Rachel would always have _something_ with Nathan that she and Nathan didn't.

"Haley," Nathan said in surprise when he saw her. "This isn't-"

"What I think right?" Haley interrupted. "Because this isn't you and Rachel talking about something important, something you couldn't share with me, _your girlfriend_, right?"

"Hales-"

"No Nathan. No," she stated firmly. "Don't… just don't ok?" With that said she began to quickly walk away. Nathan attempted to go after her, but was stopped by Rachel grabbing his arm.

"Let her go Nathan," Rachel suggested.

"I can't let her go," he said angrily. He ran to catch up to her and when she wouldn't stop he grabbed her arm. "Haley, stop."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because you can't leave! You're angry and I'm-"

"No. Why Rachel? Why not me?" Haley asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"Is that what this is about?"

"No, it's not that you told Rachel. You said you loved me Nathan so why won't you let me in? Why did you let Rachel in?"

"It's not a competition between you and Rachel, Haley."

"So why does it feel like it is? And why does she always win?"

"I love _you_ Haley, not Rachel," Nathan insisted.

"Do you?" Haley asked. Before he answered Haley said, "Because you can't love someone and not trust them."

"I trust you Haley."

"Then tell me," she said.

"I." Nathan couldn't get the words out. Something was holding him back and he knew that if he couldn't tell her then she would walk away. He wanted to tell her that it hurt him every time his parents didn't go to a basketball game or how it hurt that they didn't want him. "I can't."

Haley looked down as tears escaped her eyes. She nodded her head and looked back at Nathan. "Neither can I."

**Read and review. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 8: I'm So In Love With You

**AN: I'm so so sorry for the LONG wait. Hopefully you are all STILL reading and STILL enjoying it ) Thank you so much to ALL the people who have left me feedback. **

**Always23Forever, aqualeo2425, BabbleBaby, Brooke 1622, chelle2911, Duckygirl, Eshumaa, formerflautist, goober396, Hales luvs Nate, harroc83, honey23, MissAlyson, mistydm, Mrs. Synyster, Gates, naley23lover101, naleyluv, NaleYLuV01, naleysocute23, NaleyyIsLove, OTH.daddy'sgurl.06, SluttyDeb, theSnuffaluffigus & vampiregurl (hopefully I got ALL the reviews)**

_**Chapter Eight: I'm So In Love With You**_

As Haley was leaving his mind screamed at him to chase her, beg her to listen. Do _something _because he knew that if he let her walk away, he'd be losing one of the most important people in his life. His body, however, had other ideas. He stood there, staring dumbfounded at the path Haley walked long after she had gone, wanting to do something, but not having the courage to actually do it.

After standing in place for what seemed like months, something finally clicked. He asked himself what would be worse, ending it with Haley or telling her everything. The answer was simple. He would always choose Haley.

Nathan ran through the streets like a madman. He knew it was going to take a lot of groveling, but he was determined to get her to listen. He reached her house out of breath, and knocked frantically on the front door, forgetting that her parents were likely to be home.

"Are you my welcome wagon? Cuz if so, then I'm _definitely_ going to like living here," the girl who answered the door greeted provocatively.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, a little rudely, after he caught his breath.

"Listen buddy. _You _knocked on _my_ door so don't go around acting like an ass!" The girl replied, her seductive tone replaced with an annoyed, angry one.

"Maybe I got the house wrong. I'm looking for the James' residence."

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. "This is the James' house. Who are you?"

Nathan sighed in relief. For a moment he'd thought he was losing his mind. There was still the question of who the girl was, but that wasn't important or what he was there for. He needed to talk to Haley and he needed to do it fast. "Oh good. Listen, I just need to talk to Haley really quick so if you'd just let me in that'd be great." Nathan tried pushing past the girl, but she wasn't budging.

The girl rolled her eyes at the guy in front of her. "Rude much?" she asked in annoyance. "You can't just knock, loudly might I add, on _my_ door and demand to come in like a freaking caveman. You still haven't told me who you are!"

"I'm Haley's boyfriend," Nathan said hoping that would convince the girl to let him in. "Who are you?"

"Oh, so _you're_ Nathan," she said in recognition.

"Yes, so if you could just let me -" Nathan was cut off by the door slamming in his face. He _really_ didn't like that girl.

"Who was at the door Taylor?" Haley asked as she walked down the stairs. She heard voices and was hoping it was Nathan. She didn't know what she would have done if he had been at the door, but she still hoped it was him.

"Solicitor," Taylor lied. She had to admit that Nathan was a hottie and she _definitely_ wasn't expecting that. Not to say that Haley wasn't beautiful, because she was, but she's always been so dorky that Taylor had thought that any of Haley's boyfriends would be dorky as well.

"Was it Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Who's Nathan again?" Taylor asked, knowing it would piss Haley off.

"You know who Nathan is Taylor, he's my boyfriend." Haley took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Ever since they were little Taylor had always found a way to annoy Haley and Haley wasn't surprised that things hadn't changed one bit.

Taylor would never admit it, but she really cared about Haley and didn't want to see her get hurt. She was protective of her and when she saw Nathan she had a gut feeling that he was going to end up hurting her.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not interested enough in your life to actually process what you say to me," Taylor said snarkily. She cared about Haley alright, but she also found joy in pissing her off.

"Forget it!" Haley exclaimed exasperatedly. "We're leaving for school early tomorrow. If you want to come with me then you'd better be awake. If you're not ready at 7:30 I'm leaving without you."

The next morning, true to her word, Haley left the house without Taylor. She could have waited the extra five minutes that it was going to take for Taylor to get ready, but she decided not to. Haley really didn't want to deal with Taylor, but she was going to have to get used to it since Taylor was there to stay... until graduation.

"Listen _Helly_, I know that you're all 'school is cool', but some of us aren't. Some of us don't want to get to school until the bell actually rings, not before it. Some of us aren't nerds," Taylor said breathlessly after she sprinted the two blocks to catch up to Haley.

"One, don't call me 'Helly'. Two, you had to get to school early today because you're meeting the Principal today. And three, I'm going to school early... _for you_ to show you around."

Taylor scoffed. "Please, like you don't actually get to school early everyday. I'm beginning to wonder what a hottie like Nathan is doing with you."

"I swear to God Taylor you'd better keep your paws off of Nathan!" Haley warned. "Wait... how do you know what Nathan's looks like?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders, but the Cheshire grin that she sported was all Haley needed. "Nathan came over yesterday? Damnit Taylor! I needed to talk to him. What the hell?!"

"What?" Taylor said acting innocently. "You seemed kind of pissed at him, so I took it upon myself to let you cool off. If you had talked to him yesterday you probably would have blown up at him."

"Taylor never again decide something for me," Haley explained after calming herself down. She knew Taylor got some sadistic pleasure in pushing her buttons. If Haley was going to have to live with Taylor for the next two and a half years, she was going to have to learn not to let Taylor get to her.

"A thank you would have been sufficient you know," Taylor said.

"Taylor... _please_ just shut up."

"You're not really a morning person are you?" Taylor said, ignoring Haley's previous plea.

Haley didn't answer Taylor's question. She decided that she wasn't going to talk for the rest of the walk to school in hopes that Taylor would take the hint and just stop talking, which she eventually did.

"Well, this is Tree Hill High," Haley said, stretching her arms out towards the school. "Walk into those front doors, go straight and take a right into the door that says OFFICE."

"Thanks Hell-," Taylor began, but stopped herself when she saw Haley's glare. "_Haley_."

"I'm tutoring for about an hour after school. You can wait for me or you can leave." Haley began walking toward the entrance of the school, not bothering to wait for Taylor or to see if she was following.

"Hey, don't you want to exchange schedules or something to see if we have any classes together?" Taylor called purposely trying to push Haley's buttons.

"No," Haley said, not bothering to look back. This was going to be an interesting semester.

Taylor took a deep breath and examined the school in front of her. She noticed that students were starting to arrive.

"You lost?"

She turned to look at the guy who interrupted her thoughts. She noticed the letterman's jacket he was sporting and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She _really_ hated jocks sometimes. "Not interested."

"I was just asking if you were lost."

"You were _asking _to get into my pants," she accused.

"What?!" He said offended. "I guess 'you lost' is 'I wanna screw you' in crazy talk."

"Who you calling crazy, midget?" Taylor said, her defensive nature getting the best of her.

"Midget? I'm two inches taller than you."

"Yeah, but for a guy, that's short."

The guy scoffed. "Whatever. I have better things to do than stand here and argue with you, like stabbing myself with a blunt knife." He turned to leave shaking his head at the crazy antics of the new girl.

Taylor waited until the guy was in the school before she followed his lead. She didn't want him to think she was stalking him… even though he _was_ cute.

"Shit," Haley cursed under her breath when she saw Nathan waiting for her, leaning against her locker. She wasn't ready to deal with the fact that he preferred to talk to Rachel about his most personal problems and not her. It hurt, a lot, and she wasn't going to deny that.

"Hales," Nathan said when he saw her few feet away. "I need to talk to you."

Haley took a deep breath and coached herself to be strong. "I can't right now Nathan. We have class -"

"Not for another half an hour," Nathan interrupted. He was at school early, knowing Haley would be there early as well, hoping to talk to her about the Rachel issue. "Please Hales?"

Haley sighed. He was looked about as miserable as she did. _'Good,'_ she thought. "I really don't want to talk about this at school Nathan, with the whole school listening."

"Lunch? After school? Please Haley," he begged again.

"I have tutoring after school," Haley said.

"What about at lunch?" Nathan suggested.

"I'd rather not get into it _here_. Tutoring usually lasts about an hour, but sometimes it goes longer."

"I'll wait," Nathan said sincerely. He stared at her, pleading with his eyes to give him a chance to explain.

Haley agreed hesitantly. "Meet me here then?"

"I'll be here," Nathan said still leaning against her locker.

"Ok," Haley repeated awkwardly. "I should start getting to class," she said, hoping he'd get the hint that she needed to get into her locker. He obviously didn't because he nodded his head in understanding, but was still leaning against her locker. "Um, I kind of need to get something from my locker."

"Oh, right!" Nathan flushed with embarrassment. "I should get to my locker too. I'll see you later then?"

"Later then."

Haley avoided her usual lunch table, which consisted of herself, Tim and Nathan and opted to spend her lunch hour in the library. Her original intention _was_ to study for the hour, but her mind kept drifting to Nathan and their much needed talk after school. She was nervous and scared. Nervous because she _really_ didn't know how to approach the subject or what to say and was scared because of the question as to why he confided in Rachel. It really hurt her that he was willing to share that stuff with Rachel and not her, and she couldn't help but wonder whether he actually preferred Rachel over her.

"Hales?" Tim said when he saw Haley staring off in space. "What are you doing here?"

Haley broke out of her thoughts and tried to think of an excuse. "Um, studying?" she offered.

"Where are your books?" Tim asked.

"I'm avoiding someone," Haley admitted sheepishly.

"Who?" Tim pressed on. It was funny because he was in the library because _he _was avoiding certain people as well and one of them included Haley. Since she wasn't biting his head off he assumed she hadn't heard about his blowup with Nathan the day before.

"Nathan. What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Same thing you are." Tim took a seat next to Haley and took out his lunch.

"You can't eat in here!" Haley scolded.

Tim snorted and dug into his sandwich. "It's not like anyone cares about the stupid rules… well, except you of course. So why are you avoiding Nathan?"

"It's… complicated," she said awkwardly. "What about you?"

"I blew up at him when he was just trying to help me," Tim said miserably. "I'm a _horrible_ friend."

"It's probably not as bad as you think," Haley suggested.

"I brought up his parents Hales." Tim suddenly lost his appetite and got up to throw the rest of his sandwich.

"So _that's_ why he went to Rachel," Haley said to herself. It was starting to make sense, but it still didn't make up for the fact that he, in a sense, _chose_ Rachel.

"Went to Rachel for what?" Tim asked.

"He went to Rachel with his parent problems," Haley said trying to downplay how much it bothered her.

"Is that why you're avoiding him?"

"No…" she denied. "Maybe. It's just… _why_ _Rachel?_"

"And not you?" Tim offered.

"Yes ok! I'm jealous that he didn't come to me with his problems," Haley paused and thought about her words. She smiled and shook her head. "Is that ridiculous? Because he's going through something _really_ bad and I'm pissed off because he didn't come to me with it? Is that stupid?"

"Yes… and no. At least he's talking to someone Hales and not keeping it to himself, right?"

"I guess. But I just can't help but feel upset… _jealous_ that it's not me. I'm not the one he _wants _to go to… that it's not me."

"Why do you want it to be you so badly?" Tim already knew the answer, but he wasn't sure Haley knew… or wanted to admit it.

"Because I'm his girlfriend?" Haley said questioningly.

"And?"

"Because I'm his friend?"

Tim sighed. She was a stubborn one. "Because you L-," he purposely left out the rest for her to figure you.

"Because I _like_ him?" She didn't like where this conversation was going at all. "So how's the home situation going for you Tim?"

"Don't try and change the subject Haley James. _You LOVE Nathan!"_ Tim stated boldly.

"What?" Haley said in a mix of shock and denial.

"Deny all you want James, but I know you love him," Tim said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Tim, I don't know where you got this _ridiculous _notion that I l-," she paused because she couldn't even say the damn word.

"_Love_ him?" Tim said mockingly.

"Yeah, that. But I don't… I mean, maybe later… but not now… I can't… Can I?"

"Yes, you can."

"But we've only been dating for a couple of months. It's not logical." It wasn't logical. She couldn't possibly be in love with Nathan after only a couple months of dating could she?

"How do you feel when you think about Nathan?" Tim asked.

Haley started fidgeting with her hands. "Well, I feel like numb inside. Not _numb_, but it just feels cold for a split second. And then my stomach gets all crazy. And it kinda feels like my heart's beating really fast, but it's not. And sometimes, I have to _remember _to breathe, which I mean, should come naturally right? Even if we're not thinking about breathing, we're breathing..." Haley shut her eyes at her own realization. "I'm in love with him aren't I?" she groaned.

Tim smiled at her. "Yup. What did you think all those weird feelings were?"

"Damnit!" she cursed. "I thought it was just… you know, gas or something. This is the worst thing to happen right now." She dramatically dropped her head on the tabled and groaned.

Tim was taken aback at her reaction. "Don't get too excited there Hales. Word of advice, don't let Nathan know that being in love with him is the worst thing to happen."

Haley glared at him. "Oh shut up Tim! I didn't mean it like _that. _I meant that it's the worst _time_ to realize that I'm in love with him. Ok, we need to stop talking about this right now because it's going to distract me all day. What's new with you Tim?"

"Well," Tim began. "My biological Mom just waltzed into town and decided that she wanted to get to know me, which is upsetting my Mom, but she won't admit it. All she'll say is 'if you want to get to know her sweetheart, you should'," Tim finished, imitating his mom in a falsetto voice.

"You wanna talk about it?" Haley asked sympathetically.

"She wants to have dinner tomorrow. We're going," he said and gestured between himself and Haley.

"Uh… _we?_" Haley asked, mimicking the gesture Tim had just done. "I don't recall agreeing to this."

"You owe me," Tim said.

"For what?!"

"I helped you realize that you love Nathan!" Tim knew it was petty to use that, but he needed to do whatever it took to get Haley to go to this dinner with him. "And if you and Nathan make up by tomorrow night tell him he's coming too." He needed all the help he could get to get through dinner with his 'Mom'.

"I can't believe you would use _our friendship_ to get what you want. Remind me to never go to you for anything ever again!"

"Eh, I'm a jerk, sue me," he said jokingly. He knew Haley would have gone to dinner if he asked. "Speaking of _jerks_, I met this crazy chick this morning."

"Did you call her a 'chick'? Because _girls_ don't usually like being called 'chicks'." Haley looked at her watch and noticed that the bell was going to ring in a couple of minutes. She got up and gestured to her watch to Tim. He got up too and picked his bag up.

"No, I didn't call her a chick. But she _was_ crazy and I did call her crazy! All I did was ask her if she needed help, which apparently meant 'I want to rip all your clothes off and screw you in front of the school'."

Haley giggled. "Did you get her name?"

"No, but hopefully I won't see her again."

Haley walked to her locker after school. Her tutoring session was cancelled, which was good because it gave her a chance to think about what to say to Nathan. Should she just not say anything and let him talk, sort of give him the chance to explain, or should she tell him exactly how she felt? As she rounded the corner to get to her locker, she was surprised to find Nathan leaning against her locker much like the morning. "Hey," she called out to him, breaking his concentration. He was concentrating on spinning his basketball on his index finger and when he heard her call out he stopped the ball from spinning and smiled at her. "You're early," Haley said.

"Didn't want to miss you," Nathan said, staring straight into her eyes, making her a bit uncomfortable.

"You were going to wait here for an hour… or longer?" Her eyes shifted from his to the ground, effectively breaking their eyed.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, trying to downplay the gesture. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the girl from the day before.

"Haley this little town is disgusting," Taylor complained. She was having the worst day - from the teachers expecting so much from her because she was related to the "number one student", to the guys practically molesting her. Well they weren't _actually_ touching her, but they were making some obscene suggestions. "Why oh why did I have to come live here?"

"I don't know Taylor. My Dad just sprung you on us. When he said surprise, I was expecting a puppy, not _you_." The situation surrounding Taylor coming to live with Haley and her family was a little sketchy considering no one had filled her in as to _why_ Taylor was sent to Tree Hill and since Taylor started to squirm and started to fidget with her hands Haley realized that Taylor knew _exactly_ why she was there and wasn't too keen on letting the reason out.

"Anyways, back to why this town is disgusting. One, the teachers think I'm like Haley 2.0 or something, and they're in for a shock when they realize that I'm like Haley… 0.25. Two, stupid jocks think that I'm going to have sex with them because I'm new. Three, some stupid asshole this morning wanted in my pants and when I said no, called me a crazy bitch!"

Nathan cleared his voice soundly to get the attention of the girl. She turned around, looking ready to scream at him for interrupting her, but when she saw his face her menacing scowl turned into a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Taylor. Have we met?"

Haley rolled her eyes at Taylor's antics and wondered what game Taylor was trying to play.

"I'm Nathan, Haley's _boyfriend_. And yeah, we have met. You slammed the door in my face yesterday." Haley's heart did a little cheer that Nathan wasn't falling for Taylor's little game.

Taylor's smile instantly vanished. "Right, my mistake," she said unapologetically. "Did you need something? Because we," - she gestured between herself and Haley - "were in the middle of something."

"Actually," he said, imitating the gesture Taylor made, between himself and Haley, "_we_ were in the middle of something. Did _you_ need something?"

Taylor turned her back on Nathan and addressed Haley. "Did you want to walk home together?"

Haley stared at Taylor for a second. She had never been able to get an accurate read on Taylor. Growing up, they were usually at each other's throats, but there were times - like now for instance - where Taylor would become protective of Haley.

"I - need - you," Tim said, taking a deep breath between each word. He had just run down the hall, like a bat out of hell, hoping to catch Haley before she left. He blinked his eyes, trying to get them in focus, while trying to catch his breath.

"You okay man?" Nathan asked.

Tim nodded his head and mouthed 'fine'. He turned to Haley, but instead came face to face with the girl from the morning. "You," he said when he saw Taylor.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I don't appreciate being stalked by midgets you know."

"And _I_ don't appreciate being called a midget, _Crazy_."

"Well if the shoe fits," Taylor retorted, looking down at his shoes. "And I can see it's a rather _small_ shoe."

"Small," Tim laughed. "There is _nothing_ small about me." Time gestured down to his crotch.

"Ok ok," Haley said getting in between Tim and Taylor. "Taylor, this is my best friend Tim. Tim this is my cousin Taylor," she said introducing the two.

"Ugh, Haley, _please_ tell me you're not _friends_ with this… _troll_," Taylor said glaring at Tim.

"Hales, _please_ tell me that _crazy_ doesn't run in your family!"

"Ok, I've had enough of you midget boy!"

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it? Something.. _crazy_?"

"STOP!" Haley shouted. "Taylor, I'm not going home yet… I have… erm… _things_ to do, so you can go home without me. Tim, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to baby-sit with me tonight. My parents are going out."

"I'll call you," Haley replied. She grabbed Nathan by the arm who was watching amusedly at the banter between Tim and Taylor. "So, if that's all we have to get going."

"Going where Haley?" Taylor asked while smiling knowingly and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah Hales? Where are you and Nathan going?" Tim asked.

Haley glared at the two. She knew they were just trying to provoke her. It was funny because less than a second ago they were ready to kill each other and it seemed now as though they had joined forces to intentionally piss her off. "Tutoring." She pulled at Nathan's arm and turned to walk away.

"I thought you tutored him in the mornings," Tim called out.

"Shut up Tim," Haley called back with her back to them.

"So that's you're cousin?" Nathan asked as he was being dragged around the corner, out of Tim and Taylor's sight.

"Yeah, it's kind of… confusing why she's here. I mean, I don't even know… yeah…" Haley let go of Nathan when they were safely away from the two. "So, um… what… did, um, you want to talk about?"

"I want to show you something," Nathan said. He held his hand out for her, hoping she would take it. She took his hand and he led her in silence to his "secret place".

"This is the River Court," Haley said, looking to the basketball court where Tim and Nathan would often play basketball. "I've been here a bunch of times."

"I know," Nathan said sending her a smile. "I just wanted to show you… through my eyes." He dropped his bag at the edge of the cement court, took his basketball and dribbled to the free throw line. "I know it's nothing special… I mean, it's just a basketball court by the river. And it's not really hidden." He chuckled as he made a basket from the free throw line. "Nothing can be hidden in such a small town you know?" He ran to get the ball and dribbled around the court. "It's my place where I can just be _me_, you know? Where I can play the game that I love." He faked to the left. "I'm not playing for Tree Hill High, or for Whitey, or for my teammates." Nathan paused. "Or my dad. I'm playing for me." He drove to the basket and executed a perfect lay-up.

"I'm not… I don't," Haley stumbled on her words. He looked so… _in his element_ that she didn't want to ruin it for him. But she really didn't get why he brought her here.

Nathan offered with a smile. "I found this place when I was ten." By this time, Nathan had stopped "horsing" around with the basketball and sat on the table top of one of the picnic tables, facing the river. "I was having a pretty crappy day. My parents were arguing and decided to take their anger out on me. Not physically of course. So I ran and ended up here. I didn't have a basketball with me, but I was still drawn to the court. It was sort of calling to me, as stupid as it sounds. Then it became this place I came to whenever things got crappy - whenever my Mom reminded me that my parents would have been happy if I wasn't born, but you know, she makes up for saying that by saying she loves me anyways, whenever my Dad tells me I'm not good enough, that I can never live up to his _great_ name, that he didn't want me." Nathan bowed his head as the tears fell down his cheeks and he was desperate to stop them.

Haley felt angry tears slide down her cheeks. She was thoroughly disgusted that he had parents like Dan and Deb and with herself for being angry for such a reason that at that moment felt insignificant. She didn't know what to do to comfort him, hugging him didn't feel right, but neither did standing two feet away from him. She took a seat beside him and held his hand in her own. He looked up at her, through his tear stained eyes and gave her a thankful smile.

"I've been coming here since I found the place. I'd come here whenever… I'd come here to play basketball for me. To do the thing I love." He squeezed her hand and turned to her. "I haven't come here since before I left for basketball camp."

Haley nodded her head sadly. She tried to be supportive, tried not to let the Rachel factor bother her, but it still did. "Yeah…"

"It's not because of Rachel. You know all those times when I'd show up at your house because I thought that we had a tutoring session?" Haley nodded her head. "I just needed to be around you Hales."

Haley recalled the many times he had shown up claiming to think that was their tutoring session. She was usually doing her own homework or studying so she couldn't tutor him. Although she couldn't tutor him he would always just stay in her room and do his own homework. A couple of times she had caught him staring.

"I didn't need the basketball court anymore Haley. I just needed you. I… I went to Rachel because I don't care about her Hales. I don't love her. She means nothing to me."

"She can't mean nothing to you Nathan," Haley replied a little bitterly. "She obviously means _something_ to you."

"She doesn't Hales. I don't care about her," he said honestly.

"Don't say that Nathan!" Haley let go of Nathan's hand and started to pace in front of him. "You went to her okay? You went to her about something important and you couldn't come to me. God Nathan! I feel like an _idiot_ for being angry about this, but I am okay? I'm angry and jealous that you chose to go to Rachel. You didn't choose me." She literally felt like the scum of the earth. Here was Nathan, practically spilling his heart and soul out to her and her insecurities about Rachel came flooding out. She hadn't meant for it, but she couldn't hold it inside anymore, especially when he claimed it was meaningless.

Nathan grabbed her hand and forced her to stop pacing and stand in front of him. He tilted her up so she was looking at him instead of the ground. "I love you," he said, carefully pronouncing each word. "I may have said it when I was drunk, but I meant it. I love you Hales. I used to think that if I didn't play hard enough, everyone would see me as a screw-up, just like my Dad does. And then you came along and I didn't care about what anyone else thought. I only cared about what _you_ thought of me."

"Nate -"

"Let me finish. I told her some things at camp because I didn't have you, or the river court and she was just there. We were sorted into four teams and we play each other. I'd done _really_ badly and was feeling like shit. She came to me asked me what was wrong and I started talking about how _I_ messed up and how I should have done better. She'd given me the 'We can't win them all' speech. And I blew up at her! I told her that I _had_ to win them all and then we got to talking about my parents. That was the only time I talked to her about them since yesterday.

"You want to know why I talked to Rachel? It's because I _don't_ care about her, I don't think about her, I don't notice her and I don't love her. She's practically nothing to me."

"I still don't get it Nathan," Haley said.

"The only thing that I'm good at, that I know how to do is play basketball. I'm an average student on a good day and the only thing special about me is that I can shoot a ball through a hoop pretty well. And you… you are this amazingly beautiful, smart, confident, talented girl. I look at you and I can't help but wonder when you're going to realize that you deserve someone who's better than me. I'm scared that you're going to believe that I'm everything that my Dad says I am, that I'm not good enough." He couldn't stand looking at her anymore, fearing the worst so he bowed his head and looked at the ground.

At Nathan's confession Haley felt a gut wrenching pain. Silent tears that she hadn't noticed were sliding down her face. She stared at this boy, so broken, and wanted so badly to fix him. But she didn't know how. She felt selfish for forcing him to open up, when she should have let him be until he was ready. She grabbed his face in her hand stared into his eyes for a moment as she pondered on the words to say.

"I -" her voice hitched so she cleared her throat and started over. "You are one of the most incredible people I have ever met. You're a great friend, a great boyfriend and you have so much going for you. You're a talented basketball player. I don't know anything about basketball, but when I watch you play - even when you're playing for fun, it's amazing. There's something so magnificent about the way you handle yourself on the court. When you play, you just command everyone's attention. I'm sorry that you have to… that they…" Her voice became laden with emotions and tears were rapidly coming down her face. "You are _nothing_ that he says. He is a sorry excuse for a father and she is just as bad."

Nathan nodded his head. "You wanna know what the really sick thing is Hales? No matter how badly they treat me or how much they hate me, I still love them and want them to love me. I could hate them right? They're pretty awful and it wouldn't be bad if I hated them right? I hate them Hales, I do… but I love them."

Haley took him in her arms and held on. Nathan broke down and sobs overtook his body. Haley held him, wondering how they could be so evil to him. She didn't really hate anyone, but she hated Dan and Deb with every fiber of her being.

After Nathan's tears subsided, Haley took his face in her hands. She kissed him on both cheeks under his eyes and then stared into his eyes. Tears were glistening in her eyes, threatening to come out. She gave him a little smile and her eyebrows were furrowed together. She mouthed the words 'I love you', closed her eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

Nathan exhaled loudly and his eyes closed when he felt her lips on his forehead. It was the most intimate kiss he had felt and it felt like his heart was in his throat. It was a perfect kiss and one that he would never forget.

"I'm so in love with you," she whispered into his forehead.

Nathan placed his hands around her waist and held her close. "You don't know how amazing it is to hear you say that."

"I love you," she said smiling. She kissed him again but this time on the lips.

"God I love you Haley," Nathan said.

"Always and forever?"

"Always and forever."


End file.
